THE BOSS (INA TRANS)
by byunkirisu
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE] Chanyeol selalu tahu apabila suatu hari kebiasaan berjudi yang ia miliki akan membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah petaka besar. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah menyangka jikalau kejadian buruk akan menimpanya ketika dia sedang mandi. [YAOI/MAFIA!AU/CHANBAEK/MATURE/INDONESIA TRANSLATION]
1. Big Debts and Death Threats

**byunkirisu**

 **Present**

 **Indonesia Translation of The Boss**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and many more**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Mild Language, Violence, and other Mature contents.**

 **This fanfiction is originally written by CannibalQueen on AsianFanfictions, I hereby stated only translate the story into Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh akun CannibalQueen di AsianFanfictions, saya menyatakan kalau saya hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

 **ANY FORM OF COPYING IS PROHIBITED.**

 **SEGALA BENTUK PENYADURAN SANGAT DILARANG DENGAN KERAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword:**

 **Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah berjudi terlalu banyak dalam balap kuda. Ya, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua, dan benar dia makan ramen sekali setiap hari untuk menyimpan pemasukannya. Tapi, itu jelas belum cukup untuk menyebabkan masalah besar. Dia hanya sedang berusaha hidup hemat. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan.**

 **Hingga suatu hari seorang lelaki muncul di apartemennya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah berhutang terlalu banyak. Pria cantik dengan senjata api itu memberikannya dua opsi.**

 **Opsi pertama: 1.** _ **Bayar hutangnya**_ **, atau opsi kedua: 2.** _ **Mati**_

 **Jadi, dia memilih opsi ketiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol selalu tahu apabila suatu hari kebiasaan berjudi yang ia miliki akan membawa dirinya ke dalam sebuah petaka besar. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah menyangka jikalau kejadian buruk akan menimpanya ketika dia sedang mandi.

"Manusia pada dasarnya memiliki delapan area vital," sosok penyusup itu berkata, berhitung dengan menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik dan cantik. "Ginjal, paru-paru, tulang punggung, tulang selangka, Vena Jugularis, otak, jantung, dan favoritku, hati. Tembak salah satu dari antara delapan titik tersebut dengan menggunakan sebuah peluru dan kau akan berdarah dengan begitu cepat hingga kau tak punya waktu untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan.

Seperti yang bisa kau lihat … aku adalah seorang penembak jitu, dan setelah menerima semua tembakan yang aku berikan, barangkali kau kesulitan untuk berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Jadi, hari ini aku tidak akan melakukan rutinitas yang biasa karena aku tahu kau seperti akan mengompol di celana … atau di lantai kamar mandimu. Aku akan membuat percakapan ini singkat.

"Kau harus membayar hutangmu. Satu milyar won. Bunga dua puluh persen. Pada hari Jumat. _Atau_. Kau harus memasang keamanan rumah yang baik. Karena pada waktu berikutnya ketika aku datang kesini dan memberi tahumu siapa yang berkuasa dan _dengan siapa kau berurusan_ … aku tidak akan menggunakan _paintball gun_."

Chanyeol kesulitan untuk berpikir sementara dia terbaring di atas lantai, telanjang seperti saat dia baru dilahirkan ke dunia, air yang mengucur perlahan-lahan membersihkan jejak cat berwarna merah di permukaan lantai. Pria cantik bersurai rambut hitam mengilap itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu menggantungkan senjatanya ke atas bahu dan menjejalkan sebuah sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal ke dalam tenggorokan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersedak oleh karena air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang membuka.

"Jika kau paham apa yang aku katakan, kedipkan bulu mata pendekmu yang cantik dua kali."

Dengan seluruh rasa takut yang begitu hebat, ia buru-buru mengedipkan mata dan, dengan seulas senyuman penuh percaya diri, lelaki asing tersebut mengeluarkan kakinya.

"Bagus." Dia menjatuhkan sebuah kartu nama ke bawah dengan sebuah kedipan mata, memperhatikan benda tersebut mengambang di tengah-tengah permukaan lantai kamar mandi.

Kemudian, ia bergegas keluar dari pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbatuk-batuk dan ketakutan di permukaan lantai berkeramik yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _What the hell_? Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya yang pusing ke atas meja _bar_ sementara Sehun menggantungkan sebuah kain lap yang telah compang-camping ke atas bahunya. Lagipula, tidak ada pelanggan yang datang di waktu seperti ini, jadi mereka tidak terlalu pusing jika meja _counter_ dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan sekalipun.

" _This is it_ , Sehun. Aku serius. Aku sudah tamat."

"Lagi-lagi. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan Sehun melihat bekas luka yang beberapa saat lampau telah dia sadari begitu kawannya yang satu itu masuk ke dalam _bar_ , sebuah lebam besar berwarna keunguan di atas tenggorokan dan permukaan dahi Chanyeol. Kedua tangan temannya bergetar dan dia terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol memang agak _aneh_ biasanya. Tapi, setelah mereka berteman selama bertahun-tahun, Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya seperti _ini_.

Jadi, sambil menghela nafas, dia menuangkan secangkir bir Maker's Mark.

"Aku tidak akan meminta bayaranmu untuk yang satu ini," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata, menggeser gelas ke seberang meja _counter_ dimana Chanyeol berada, "atau kurasa kau bisa membayarku nanti."

Chanyeol pada akhirnya kembali berbicara setelah gelas tersebut berada di dalam genggaman. "Oh, bagus. _Lebih banyak_ tagihan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lebih banyak tagihan'?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk sesaat meski tahu apabila Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pelanggan mereka kala itu. Ia menurunkan volume suaranya dan berbisik, "Aku pikir selama ini kau digaji."

"Maksudku, lebih banyak hutang. Seorang lelaki datang ke rumahku, Hun. Dia menembakku dengan sebuah _paintball gun_ sialan dan berkata kepadaku kalau aku tidak membayarnya besok dia akan datang dengan senjata sungguhan." Dia menggulung kemejanya, menunjukkan lebih banyak lebam di daerah-daerah vital.

Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai hal tersebut dan meninju meja kayu bar dengan keras. " _Dammit_ , Chanyeol, waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau sudah mengurus semuanya!"

" _Well, I fucking lied, okay_!?" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat jauh lebih frustasi ketimbang biasanya. "Aku pikir aku telah mengurusnya. Aku sebelumnya berpikir untuk membayar begitu aku memenangkan sesuatu. Tapi, pertama-tama, aku harus mendapatkan pinjaman lain-"

" _Fuck_!" Sehun berteriak, dan untuk sesaat dia harus berbalik dari pria menyedihkan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangan dan menggosok matanya. " _God dammit_ aku telah memberi tahumu sebelumnya untuk berhati-hati. Kau _tahu_ apa yang telah terjadi padaku."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sudah bilang, bayar sebelum kau meminjam lagi."

"Aku _tahu_."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku!?"

"Aku tidak _tahu_ , oke!? Semua menjadi kacau begitu cepat! Awalnya hanya sedikit tapi aku tidak begitu memerhatikan telah kalah berapa kali. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar memeriksa hutang-hutangku. Aku pikir tidak seburuk ini!"

Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol setelah jeda beberapa saat. "… Seberapa buruk hutangmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat. "Satu milyar won dengan bunga dua puluh persen."

Sehun kembali bersandar pada meja _counter_ , meletakkan kepala di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat. "Yeol …" dia pada akhirnya memulai, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana.

"Aku hanya punya seperempat dari itu … _mungkin_."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke India sekarang, menolong beberapa orang miskin yang ada di tempat-tempat kurang layak tinggal. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Dan aku sadar, lagipula kalau aku bisa menghubungi mereka sekalipun, apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku ketagihan berjudi dan akhirnya mendapat masalah? Bahwa anak laki-laki mereka tidak sesempurna yang mereka kira?"

"Itu yang kau permasalahkan sekarang? Nyawamu sedang terancam!"

" _Well_ , itu yang aku permasalahkan, percaya atau tidak."

"… _Well_ , bagaimana dengan Yoora?"

"Lupakan dia. Dia sudah bersuami dan punya tiga orang anak untuk diurus. Tidak ada jalan lain. Sehun … bagaimana kalau-"

"Kumohon, jangan meminta padaku, Yeol. Aku ingin membantumu. Serius. Tapi aku juga sedang dalam masalah. Rentenir akan menagih hutang minggu depan dan aku masih harus memikirkan ibuku."

Ibu Sehun telah masuk rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama, didiagnosa menderita kanker pankreas dan mereka mengetahui kabar itu sedikit terlambat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu beliau untuk bertahan hidup adalah pengobatan-pengobatan radiasi yang Sehun bayar kapanpun dia mampu. Tapi, itu sangat jarang dan tidak berturut-turut. Ibunya tidak akan hidup lama dan Sehun sudah menerima kenyataan tersebut. Dia hanya ingin beliau nyaman sebelum ajal menjemput.

Di sisi lain, Sehun juga harus membayar uang kepada beberapa orang rentenir, dia bahkan kesulitan untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggal, tentu saja tidak mungkin baginya untuk membantu Chanyeol membayar hutangnya karena kalah taruhan.

"Benar," Chanyeol akhirnya berujar. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan kemudian dan Sehun menuangkan mereka lebih banyak bir dalam diam. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia telah mengganti jenis bir menjadi bir yang berharga mahal. Ini bisa jadi waktu mereka minum-minum bersama yang terakhir.

Setelah Chanyeol meneguk minumannya dengan puas, berputar di bangku bar yang dia duduki, ia akhirnya berbicara lagi.

"Haruskah aku … haruskah aku kabur?" Dia mulai ngelindur. "Haruskah aku pergi ke Meksiko?"

"Itu tidak akan berhasil," Sehun cegukan, mengusap bibirnya dengan lemas. Dia awalnya tidak ingin mabuk, tapi dia begitu depresi tadi, sial. Seluruh kuasanya terasa berat tapi beruntung otaknya masih bisa bekerja. "Pamanku melakukan hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka langsung menangkap dirinya. Mengirimkan kami tangan pamanku di dalam kotak. Lucu bagaimana aku juga ikut tersandung masalah yang sama … omong-omong … buang jauh-jauh ide itu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau harus pergi memohon dahulu. Memohon kepada mereka untuk memberikanmu lebih banyak waktu. Cobalah dulu, Yeol."

"Bagaimana kalau itu tidak berhasil?"

"Itulah saat bagimu untuk lari."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam saku, memandangi alamat yang tertera dengan pandangan letih dan berpikir jika dia harus melakukan apa yang ada di dalam benak kepalanya.

Sehun melirik kartu itu dan mendengus, menahan tawa di tengah-tengah momen penuh ketegangan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu itu tidak lucu tapi aku sedikit mabuk dan … itu sebenarnya lucu. _Siapa_ tepatnya orang yang sudah memberikanmu pinjaman uang?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang siapa, kau juga tidak akan tahu. Hanya beberapa orang lelaki yang bekerja untuk pemilik klub ini."

Sehun mendengus lagi dan Chanyeol menatap pemuda tersebut kebingungan.

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Hanya saja … nama _klub_ nya Chanyeol … di atas kartumu..." Dengusan kembali terdengar. "Kau tahu … _It's the fucking_ Banana Boat."

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit keberanian ia beranjak keluar dari dalam taksi, melalui aspal hitam jalanan yang masih basah oleh karena hujan di penghujung musim panas. Tapi, kesadaraan atas apa yang hendak dia lakukan seketika itu juga mengembalikan dirinya ke realita. Klub tersebut terletak di lingkungan gudang dan banyak keanehan di sekitar tempat itu. Sebuah palang _neon_ bertuliskan 'XOXO' dengan warna ungu terpampang dengan mencolok, ialah nama asli dari klub tersebut, tapi sepertinya warna bangunannya yang aneh memberikan klub itu julukan yang kurang menyenangkan. Selain karena berwarna kuning terang, bahkan terlihat jelas di tengah-tengah kegelapan, antrian di luar klub kebanyakan adalah seorang pria, beberapa nampak gugup dan mencurigakan, seolah mereka tidak semestinya ada di situ.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apabila dia harus ikut mengantri atau tidak, karena masalah yang dia miliki sangat genting (setidaknya baginya).

Jadi dia langsung bergegas menghampiri penjaga bertubuh tangguh yang ada di antrian depan, menerima banyak lirikan tidak terima dan sahutan tak senang dari beberapa orang di antrian.

Dia menyerahkan kartu nama itu. "Aku di sini untuk menemui pemilik klub ini!" dia berteriak melebihi musik yang berdentum, menggema di dalam dada.

Begitu penjaga tersebut melihat kertas yang dia pegang, ia menganggukan kepala dan memberikan gestur kepada pria bertubuh tangguh lain untuk menjaga baris antrian. "Ikuti aku," ujarnya dengan keras, mengibaskan gorden yang menghalangi jalan mereka dan memimpin Chanyeol untuk memasuki klub yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, meski sekarang sudah memasuki waktu subuh. Jika dari tampak luar klub itu terlihat aneh, maka bagian dalam nampak juga sama anehnya.

Chanyeol hampir berteriak ketika dia sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah _gay strip club_. Sebuah alasan lain di balik julukan 'Banana Boat'.

Begitu dia melihat seorang pelayan melewati mereka, mengenakan _thong_ berbentuk pisang untuk yang pertama kali, dia menutup kedua matanya dengan menggunakan tangan dan mengikuti sang penjaga melalui celah di antara jemarinya.

Dia sudah terlibat dalam apa? Chanyeol berpikir dengan menyedihkan. Dia dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang _homophobic_ , dan penari pria setengah telanjang dengan lelaki-lelaki dewasa yang mengelilingi mereka serta meneriakkan nama mereka telah membisukan dirinya.

Ia berjalan dengan terlunta-lunta, melalui keramaian dan bangku-bangku, menghindari pelayan-pelayan setengah telanjang dengan gesit. Tapi kemudian, sang penjaga telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan ia ketinggalan di belakang, terjebak di tengah-tengah lautan testoteron yang terfokus pada penari-penari berbusana minim di atas dua _catwalk_ berbentuk sayap yang mengelilingi panggung bagian tengah.

Chanyeol menjadi lebih panik lagi ketika lampu-lampu mulai diredupkan tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan ruangan tersebut dalam kegelapan pekat. Ia hampir berteriak ketika kulit telanjang seseorang menyenggol lengannya. Tapi, sebelum dia sempat membuka mulut, penerangan di panggung utama seketika itu juga dinyalakan dan musik mengalun jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Orang-orang mulai bersiul dan berteriak, dengan cemas dia menyadari kalau ini pasti adalah acara utama pada malam itu. Kepala Chanyeol mulai menoleh kesana kemari, mencari-cari pria bertubuh besar yang beberapa saat lampau dia ikuti, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Akan tetapi, perhatiannya kemudian menangkap sosok familier begitu lampu-lampu terfokus pada bagian tengah panggung. Seorang laki-laki mungil di dalam balutan pakaian kulit melangkah ke atas panggung, mengikuti dentuman musik dengan gaya yang sangat _sassy_. Pinggangnya bergerak mengikuti ritme lagu secara alami, dan pahanya, montok dan seksi, secara aneh terlihat menggoda meski ditutupi oleh celana hitam. Chanyeol mulai kebingungan tiba-tiba; mengapa dia memandangi lelaki itu begitu lama?

Chanyeol lega karena pria itu tidak melakukan aksi tak senonoh seperti melepas baju, tapi biar begitu dia masih mampu menghipnotis keramaian, membuat gerakan berjongkok dan merangkak mengelilingi panggung. Ia tampak seperti seorang _dominatrix_ versi lelaki, bahkan sekali waktu menepis tangan penonton yang hendak menyentuhnya. Meski demikian, para penonton menyukai pemandangan tersebut dan melemparkan lebih banyak uang, korban tepisan yang paling menikmatinya.

Untuk beberapa saat, meski Chanyeol sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menikmati penampilan itu, kedua tangan yang awalnya menutupi seluruh bagian dari wajahnya perlahan-lahan diturunkan dan dia memandangi penari itu sepenuhnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia berpikir, pria ini nampak sangat familier.

Begitu sang penari bertemu tatap dengannya dan memberikannya sebuah kedipan mata, Chanyeol sadar siapa dia.

 _Dia orang brengsek yang sudah menembakku!_ Dia berteriak di dalam benak kepala tatkala kedipan mata tersebut berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman mengerti dan sang penari beranjak turun untuk menghampiri dirinya.

Chanyeol menganga selama beberapa saat sementara pria yang bersangkutan mendekat dengan gerakan yang begitu _sensual_ , tidak memiliki banyak pilihan selain daripada memandangi, namun dalam sekejap mata kerah bajunya tahu-tahu sudah ditarik dari belakang dan dia dibawa keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sang penjaga sudah kembali dan telah berhasil menemukan dirinya.

Ia kemudian menarik Chanyeol keluar dari lantai utama, melalui banyak gang yang berliku-liku, sebelum pada akhirnya berhenti di hadapan sebuah _double door_ raksasa berbahan _oak_ yang ada di penghujung gang. Hanya dalam sekali ayunan, ia melempar Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sosok jangkung itu mendarat dengan keras di atas permukaan lantai.

"Kau semestinya sudah tahu, tapi aku akan memeringatimu. Jangan sentuh apapun, dan tunggu di sini."

Dengan peringatan yang kekanak-kanakan lelaki itu meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menduga-duga apa yang _mesti_ dia lakukan sekarang. Ruangan yang ditempati tidak berpenghuni, hanya ada dia seorang di sana, dan banyak objek kecil aneh yang menghiasi tembok. Terdapat meja dan bangku-bangku yang terlihat sangat sederhana, berbahan kayu _oak_ murni dengan lapisan warna merah _velvet_ , diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Akan tetapi, tembok serta rak-rak yang ada di sana tampak sangat berbanding terbalik. Setiap sisi dibariskan dengan jarak yang berbeda-beda. Ada banyak sekali benda di dalam rak tersebut, mulai dari mainan _figurine_ yang lucu hingga alat belat diri yang nampak berbahaya, kamus-kamus bahasa asing dan tumpukan majalah gosip, sebuah akuarium kecil berisi seekor ikan mas hingga hiasan kepala rusa di atas pintu. Mejanya sendiri sangat berantakan, dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas, dan lebih banyak lagi mainan. Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak melihat sebuah cambuk yang ada di sana. Benda itu terlihat seperti sudah sering digunakan.

Dia kini duduk dengan punggung menghadap ke arah pintu. Chanyeol melipat kedua lengan di atas pangkuan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, akan tetapi kakinya menepuk permukaan lantai dengan tidak sabaran dan jemarinya bergerak lebih cepat setiap detik, tenggorokannya juga mulai terasa mual.

Akhirnya pintu itu membuka di belakangnya. Kedua tungkainya seketika itu juga merapat dan dia duduk dengan posisi tegak yang sempurna, ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras, melebihi suara tegukan ludah yang baru saja dia hasilkan.

Sosok laki-laki yang duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan dirinya sama sekali bukan apa yang dia ekspetasikan. Namun, itu barangkali karena dia baru saja melihat pria asing itu menghibur para pria di atas panggung. Sang penari cantik yang telah dia temui beberapa saat lalu merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kedua matanya, masih terlihat sangat memesona meski sedang berkeringat. Pasangan manik gelapnya berkilauan di bawah bubuhan _eyeliner_ yang berwarna lebih gelap sementara ia memandangi Chanyeol. Mata itu sepertinya mampu melihat apa saja.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, tuan-tuan," ia berujar dengan suara merdu. Dua orang sosok pria berwajah datar yang keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya bergegas keluar dari ruangan dalam diam, sukses memerangkap dirinya di ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang, mungkin saja, akan mengeksekusinya.

Namun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak yakin apa yang mesti membuat dirinya menganggap pria itu mimpi terburuk yang dia miliki. Bagaimana seorang laki-laki yang begitu … terlihat muda … dan sangat menawan, menjadi ketua dari sindikat kejahatan? Dan sejak kapan atasan geng mengurusi hal-hal kecil ini secara langsung?

"Aku harap kau menikmati pertunjukkannya," kata pria itu, diiringi dengan sebuah kedipan mata lain dan seulas senyuman, mengusap leher bagian belakangnya dengan sebuah kain berwarna ungu. "Aku biasa tidak tampil di hari Kamis, tapi salah satu penariku tiba-tiba saja berhalangan untuk hadir. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menggantikannya."

Dia tidak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol. "Jadi, kulihat kau sudah dengan lancang datang ke kantorku." Ia mengedipkan bulu matanya dengan polos, melipat jemarinya dengan tenang di bawah dagunya. Senyuman yang ada di wajah lelaki tersebut berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi jahat dan keji. "Dan sebelum tenggat waktu yang aku berikan juga … Kau pasti sudah memiliki uangku."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya," Chanyeol memulai dengan gugup.

"Oh, tidak," sang lawan bicara memotong, wajahnya mengerut. "'Sebenarnya' bukan kata yang bagus di dalam kamusku … Kau tahu, itu biasanya berarti tidak. Dan dalam kasusmu, dugaanku tepat. Apakah benar begitu?"

"Ya, tapi-"

"Apakah kau kidal?"

"Maaf?" jawab Chanyeol, agak terkejut.

"Kau tidak kelihatan kidal menurutku. Berikan tangan kirimu."

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangan kiri ke atas meja, memandangi dengan nafas tertahan sementara jemari pucat sang pria cantik mulai memeganginya. Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua erat-erat, dengan penuh keintiman, dan Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan protes, tidak memahami situasi yang dihadapi. Dia menelusuri buku-buku jari dan semua yang ada di antaranya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan satu tangan.

"Kau memiliki tangan yang mengagumkan," ia berkata dengan pelan, sebuah kilauan terpancar dari kedua matanya yang gelap. "Sangat besar. Sangat cantik. Meski tidak secantik milikku … sangat disayangkan sekali."

Sebelum Chanyeol bahkan sempat berkedip, pria mungil itu menahan pergelangan tangan yang lebih tinggi di atas meja. Dengan tangan lain, dia mengambil sebuah patung marbel kecil dari dalam laci dan memukul tangan kiri Chanyeol keras-keras menggunakan objek tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berteriak sekencang ini seumur hidupnya. Rasa sakitnya sangat membutakan mata dan benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Aku telah memberitahumu _secara spesifik_ apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak membayar hutangmu, bukankah begitu? Kau pikir karena aku mempunyai sebuah _gay bar_ aku akan terlihat seperti seorang pengecut bagimu!? Tidakkah kau paham dengan siapa kau berurusan di sini!?"

Chanyeol tak bisa berbicara, air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut pelupuk matanya dan terancam akan mengalir keluar sesaat lagi. Dia membuka mulut tapi tak ada kata-kata yang terdengar. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman pria itu, tapi pada kenyataannya lelaki tersebut lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

" _Jawab aku_!" ia berteriak, mengangkat patung marbel itu lagi.

" _Ya!_ " Chanyeol berseru dengan seluruh kekuatan, nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia berteriak kesakitan lagi dengan keras dan genggaman di tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur. Buru-buru ia tarik kembali tangannya, memandangi jemarinya yang patah dan terluka dengan mata basah oleh air mata. Ada rasa sakit yang menyengat di seluruh lengan kirinya kini. Tapi, dia tahu rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jadi dia melakukan tujuannya kemari.

Chanyeol beranjak dari bangkunya dan secara mengejutkan bertekuk lutut di atas permukaan lantai. "Ampun! Tolong ampuni aku!" ia berteriak. Menundukkan kepala serendah yang dia bisa hingga wajahnya mencium karpet yang berdebu. "Aku tidak bisa bayar tapi kumohon! Aku akan melakukan semua yang perintahkan! Hanya jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan bekerja untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu! Aku akan melakukan apapun itu untuk melunasi semuanya!"

Ada teriakan kencang dari atas dirinya, sang atasan telah berdiri di balik meja. Sepatu _boot_ besar berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan diarahkan dengan perlahan ke atas tangan Chanyeol yang terluka, mengancam untuk menyakitinya lagi. Dia bergetar ketakutan, tapi tidak mundur. "Kumohon," ia bergumam terus menerus.

Kemudian sepatu boot itu ada di bawah dahinya, mengangkat kepala Chanyeol hingga mata berkaca-kacanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok laki-laki yang sangat cantik, sangat berbahaya. Dia terdiam sementara pria yang bersangkutan melepas sepatunya dan bertelanjang kaki.

Ia arahkan kaki kanannya yang tidak bersepatu kepada Chanyeol. "Cium kakiku."

Chanyeol memandanginya untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat. Pria dengan cengiran keji terpatri pada paras wajahnya itu mulai menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya dengan penuh harap, ia kemudian meraih kaki tersebut dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tak terluka dan meninggalkan sebuah ciuman takut-takut di atas sebuah tato berbentuk aneh yang ada di sana.

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan jari-jari kakinya sebelum dia kembali menarik kakinya.

"Berdiri," ia memerintah.

Chanyeol segera menuruti, akan tetapi kedua tungkainya bergetar seperti seekor rusa yang baru dilahirkan.

"Duduklah."

Chanyeol menanggapi gestur tersebut dengan lega, meski masih sedikit gemetaran karena takut. Pria tersebut kembali duduk di balik mejanya, melipat kedua kakinya dengan santai. Ia lagi-lagi meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Jadi, kau akan bekerja untukku demi membayar hutangmu … Menarik … Dan kau akan melakukan apapun?"

"Y-ya, tuan," ia membalas, dengan suara pelan.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?" Secara tiba-tiba saja, kaki telanjang itu mengusap-usap betis Chanyeol di bawah meja, menelusuri hingga ke antara kedua pahanya.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan protes. Sebuah harapan baru saja muncul dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu. "Y-ya."

"Kau yakin?" jari-jari kaki tersebut merayap di area sekitar pahanya, terdiam dan bergerak-gerak dengan sengaja di selangkangannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup kedua mata dan menganggukan kepala dengan perlahan. Dia baru saja menyetujui apa?

Sebuah tawa kecil lain terdengar. "Kris! Tao!" pria itu berteriak tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada lagi kaki yang mengganggu Chanyeol dan _double door_ di belakang mereka terbuka.

"Tao, obati tangannya," dia memerintahkan dengan jentikan jari yang santai, "dan bawa dia ke mobil. Aku akan ke sana sesaat lagi. Kris, panggil _teman_ kita yang lain."

Dua orang penjaga bertubuh jangkung tersebut membungkukkan tubuh kepada atasan mereka yang keluar dari dalam ruangan, kemudian bergegas pergi melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Penjaga yang bertubuh paling besar pergi, dan yang bermata kucing mengalihkan pandangan kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar, hari sudah pagi dan nampak rintik-rintik hujan khas musim panas berjatuhan. Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai sebuah permulaan dari kematiannya yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Dia duduk di dalam sebuah limo panjang, dihempit dengan tidak nyaman di antara kedua orang penjaga bertubuh besar, tapi dia tak berani untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Atasannya sendiri terdiam. Ia tampak seperti baru saja membersihkan diri dari performa tariannya yang aneh, berganti baju menjadi pakaian kulit dengan jas hitam dan sebuah dasi. Penampilannya yang sekarang cocok sekali jika disandingkan dengan posisi yang ia miliki, namun, meski demikian, Chanyeol masih tidak mempercayai kalau laki-laki ini adalah _pemimpin_ yang sesungguhnya. _Seorang pemimpin sindikat_.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuat keributan hanyalah sosok seorang pria asing lain, dengan sebuah karung menutupi kepalanya. Dia terbaring di atas lantai di antara mereka semua, semua tangan dan kakinya terikat ke belakang dan Chanyeol mengasumikan apabila mulutnya disumpali sesuatu, menilai dari suara-suara aneh yang terdengar teredam.

"Diam!" sang bos akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sebal, menendang perut lelaki yang mulutnya disumpal sebelum kembali menyilangkan kedua kaki dan memandangi kuku-kuku jemarinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memperhatikan pemandangan di luar yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Ada banyak gudang-gudang berbeda di luar sekarang, dengan boks-boks _container_ besar yang ditumpukkan satu sama lain di atasnya. Di satu penghujung, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena embun di pagi hari yang menghalangi penglihatannya, dan ia menduga jika mereka sedang berkendara menyebrangi jembatan, ada sebuah sungai di sebelah.

Situasi kala itu sama sekali tidak terbaca. Wajah mereka semua terlihat datar, tidak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang memberikan indikasi akan apa yang hendak menimpa Chanyeol, atau pria yang disekap. Mereka telah mengobati tangannya yang terluka, kini terperban dengan sangat rapi secara mengejutkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan tersebut perlahan-lahan berhenti dan pintu dibukakan bagi mereka oleh sang supir. Atasan mereka keluar terlebih dahulu, menggeliat di tengah-tengah udara subuh. Sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar dan bersurai pirang dengan nama Kris mengikuti, menarik pria yang tersungkur di lantai sebelum membukakan payung untuk bosnya. Yang lain ikut keluar dengan Chanyeol membuntuti beberapa detik setelahnya.

Mereka hampir berada di penghujung jembatan, lampu dari mobil memberikan penerangan hingga ke penghujung pelabuhan yang gelap. Sang bos mengulas senyuman terbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun."

Dari sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan Chanyeol terlompat karena terkejut.

"Tenang, manis," sang lawan bicara tertawa, membuka objek tersebut. "Ini bukan untukmu." Ia berjalan ke arah sosok laki-laki yang tersungkur di atas permukaan tanah, memotong tali demi tali yang mengikat seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan mudah. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari sana meski sudah tidak lagi terikat, tapi kemudian Tao menariknya hingga duduk. Atasan mereka mengembalikan pisau lipat miliknya ke dalam saku dan melepaskan karung yang menutupi kepala tawanan mereka.

Chanyeol mengekspetasikan seseorang dengan wajah ditato, berparas menyeramkan seperti seorang ganster. Tapi, itu adalah seorang pria tua. Dia mungkin sudah di pertengahan usia, puncak kepalanya sudah botak. Matanya yang memiliki banyak kerutan seketika itu juga membesar begitu ia menyadari sekelilingnya, dan jas yang ia kenakan terlihat mengindikasikan apabila dia adalah seorang pebisnis kelas bawah. Secara kesimpulan, dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan terlihat disekap di mobil seorang pemimpin sindikat.

Sang bos berjongkok tepat di sisinya dan dengan kasar menjambak sisa-sisa rambut pria itu untuk memaksa pandangan matanya bersitatap langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Pria ini sudah mencuri dariku," dia berujar, menyunggingkan senyuman masam dari kedua sudut bibir. "Pertama dia berusaha untuk mengambil uangku, lalu dia berusaha untuk mengorek informasi." Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih, "Itu adalah dua hal yang terlalu banyak." Dia kembali berdiri dan meraih sesuatu dari bagian belakang celananya. "Sekarang, sangat disayangkan sekali tapi, dia harus pergi."

Dengan satu terikan cepat, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api, yang sebelumnya tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melemparkan lirikan secara bergantian kepada pria yang terduduk di tanah, ke arah pistol itu, dan sosok pria yang memegangi senjata tersebut, tengah memamerkan senyuman keji dan penuh harap. Dia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan akan apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh sang bos.

Jadi, atasan mereka memecahkan misteri itu. "Jangan membuatku mengatakannya untukmu, _sweet thing_. Kamu sendiri yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun itu. Kau merengek dan merendahkan dirimu di hadapan kakiku dan sekarang aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk hidup terbebas dari hutang dengan bekerja padaku. Oleh karena kebaikan hatiku." Ia menghela nafas secara dramatis, tapi kemudian kedua manik hitamnya memandang tepat pada pupil milik Chanyeol. "Tapi, perlu diingat kalau aku bukan seorang dewa."

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan syok, tangan yang ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya bergetar. "Ta-tapi-" dia terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Seseorang di sini akan mati hari ini. Entah itu kau atau dia. Tapi, _honey_ , lakukan permintaan kami dan pilih dia, oke? Karena jika kita membunuhmu … _well_ … perlu diketahui kalau kita akan membunuh _nya_ juga pada akhirnya. Lagipula, lebih sedikit mayat yang terbunuh akan terlihat lebih baik di pengadilan, bukan?" dia tertawa. "Ditambah. Kau cukup tampan, dan aku tidak suka membunuh orang-orang tampan. Itu membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih jelek."

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha untuk mencari opsi lain di dalam benak kepalanya. Tapi, otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang, karena tangan sang atasan mulai beralih kepada senjata itu.

"Izinkan aku," kata sang lawan bicara. Ia mematikan pengaman dan memasukkan sebuah peluru ke dalam selongsong senjata hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Kemudian diberikannya pistol itu, menyodorkan bagian penghujungnya kepada Chanyeol.

Si jangkung menerima benda tersebut dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terluka, berat benda tersebut mengejutkannya. Dia tidak pernah memegang sebuah senjata api sebelumnya, apalagi menembak sesuatu atau seseorang. Ia bukan seorang pembunuh. Tapi jika dia harus membunuh _seseorang_ …

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata si bos tiba-tiba dengan senyuman penuh pengertian. "Mereka akan membunuhmu lebih cepat dari yang kau kira."

Chanyeol mendengar dua bunyi klik yang nyaring tepat di kedua telinganya dan ia perlahan-lahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan Kris dan Tao, masing-masing mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuhnya, mengacungkan senjata ke arah kepalanya.

"Sekarang bawa dia ke pinggir sungai dan _lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan_."

Dua penjaga tersebut menarik sang pria berusia pertengahan hingga berdiri, penyumbat yang beberapa saat lalu menyumpal mulutnya terlepas tatkala sayup-sayup suara melengking tercipta dari bibirnya, dan Chanyeol ditinggalkan sendirian untuk bergegas menghampiri sosok itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" ia memohon dengan panik.

" _Aku harus melakukannya_ ," dia mencicit, suaranya serak.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar! Aku bukan orang jahat! Aku punya keluarga! Seorang istri, dan dua orang anak!"

"Aku juga punya keluarga. Teman-teman. Sebuah kehidupan."

"Tentu kau punya! Kau adalah orang yang baik! Aku bisa melihatnya! Tapi dia tidak perlu tahu! Kau bisa membiarkan aku tetap hidup dan dia tak akan pernah tahu!" Ia tak yakin apabila itu adalah air hujan, tapi pria itu terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

Mereka berdua tiba di penghujung jembatan, sang pria tua mundur hingga punggungnya menepi ke pinggir dengan Chanyeol yang berjarak hanya beberapa kaki darinya. "Bagaimana?" dia berteriak dengan putus asa.

"Aku bisa menghilang! Dia tidak akan pernah tahu aku masih hidup!"

Chanyeol melemparkan sekilas lirikan ke belakang. Dua orang _bodyguard_ berdiri di pinggir, tapi sang bos sedang bersandar pada mobilnya, santai dan terlihat percaya diri di bawah payung, menunggu Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia pinta. Tapi Chanyeol mengambil sebuah keputusan dengan cepat dan melangkah mendekati pria itu.

"Jangan pernah kembali," dia berbisik, "Atau kita _berdua_ akan mati."

"Oh! Terima kasih sobat! Terima-"

Chanyeol menarik pelatuk tepat di sebelah telinga laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya ke dalam sungai. Ia terjatuh dan dalam sekejap dibawa oleh arus. Meski dia tidak benar-benar menembaknya, Chanyeol terlihat terkejut seolah dia baru saja melakukan hal buruk itu. Senjata api yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh ke atas permukaan, suara tembakan barusan menggema dengan nyaring di tengah-tengah hujan.

Dalam sesaat, Tao ada di sisinya, mengambil pistol dan sarungnya dan membimbing Chanyeol kembali ke mobil dengan mati rasa.

Sang atasan menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil kala Chanyeol kembali, memberikan sebuah tepukan kecil di bahu si jangkung. "Itu menyedihkan tapi harus dilakukan. Kadangkala, seseorang harus belajar kalau mereka tidak bisa main-main dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika subuh berlalu dan pagi tiba, limo mereka telah tiba di depan sebuah toko kecil yang kotor, yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Mengedipkan matanya dengan hampa, Chanyeol samar-samar menyadari tempat tersebut sebagai tempat membuat tato.

Sang bodyguard dengan perawakan mirip kucing, Tao, kemudian segera menutup telfon. "Dia sudah bangun, tuan," ia berkata setelah memutuskan sambungan, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih lembut dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

"Bagus," Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyugar rambutnya dengan letih. "Mari segera kita selesaikan. Aku butuh mandi air hangat dan sebuah ranjang."

Kelompok itu bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil dan memasuki toko, seorang pria yang terlihat lelah dalam balutan sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan sepasang celana piyama membukakan kunci pintu. Dia bertubuh pendek, tapi meski demikian, nampak berotot, dengan mata sipit dan tato berwarna-warni di kedua lengannya. Ada banyak gambar yang ditatokan pada tubuhnya, ikan koi, naga-naga, burung bangau, bunga lotus, dan semua jenis unsur objek yang terlihat ' _Asian'_. Akan tetapi, ada satu buah tato yang ditangkap oleh pandangan mata mengantuk Chanyeol, terletak di bawah pergelangan tangan yang bersangkutan. Itu adalah simbol yang sama dengan yang di kaki Baekhyun, yang baru saja dia cium tadi.

"Kau tahu, Byun, hanya untukmu aku bangun jam enam pagi untuk menggambar sebuah tato sialan."

Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman. "Dan kau tahu, Minseok, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku percayai untuk pekerjaan ini."

"Ya, ya. Pujian hanya akan membuatmu mendapatkan banyak hal," dia berkata sambil melambaikan tangan. "Apakah ini orangnya?" ia bertanya, akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Yep." Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. "prajurit baru kita."

Mata Minseok memandangi yang lebih tinggi dari atas hingga bawah. "Persis seperti tipemu, eh? Jangkung dan terlihat teler."

Chanyeol akan merasa terhina kalau saja dia tidak tersentak. Pandangan atasan barunya menatap Chanyeol melalui pasangan lensa beriris gelap miliknya dengan sangat intens, melihat tiap detil dari tubuhnya. Ia bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, menduga-duga apabila Baekhyun memiliki penglihatan _x-ray._

Baekhyun menyeringai, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan Minseok, malahan dia kelihatan menikmatinya. "Kau tahu hanya kau orang di dunia ini yang bisa berkata begitu padaku dan tidak kehilangan jari, bukan?"

Sang _tattoo artist_ tersenyum. "Dan itulah mengapa aku mengatakannya … Ayo kita lakukan." Ia menepuk sebuah bangku yang terlihat penuh penyiksaan, tepat di sebelah kursinya.

Sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya, Kris dan Tao sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas bangku tersebut. Minseok memandanginya dengan penuh harap.

"Dimana kau ingin meletakkannya?"

"D-dimana aku ingin meletakkan _apa_?" dia bertanya, suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi. Sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh leher bagian belakangnya dan Chanyeol seketika itu juga tersentak karena kaget di bangkunya.

"Lakukan di sini." Ujar Baekhyun. "Tepat dimana lehernya menyambung pada kedua bahunya."

Minseok mengulas cengiran. "Keren. Pilihan bagus … kau harus berputar."

"Huh?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan bodoh. Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua jemarinya dan penjaga-penjaganya lagi-lagi mengangkat Chanyeol, memutar tubuh si jangkung di atas bangku seperti yang dipinta.

"Dan tanggalkan pakaianmu."

Begitu tangan Tao beralih menggenggam penghujung kaos yang Chanyeol gunakan, dia buru-buru menghentikan pria itu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Baekhyun mendengus.

Dia tidak sering berolahraga, jadi ia mulai merasa tak percaya diri begitu melepaskan kaus, terlebih menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun memandangi bentuk tubuhnya dengan intens. Ia tersentak dan melemparkan kausnya yang basah ke sisi lain. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah siulan rendah dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol merasa malu dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya dan berusaha untuk tak menatap siapapun.

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat reaksi di antara mereka berdua sebelum mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan medis dan tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, dia mulai menuangkan cairan dingin ke atas leher Chanyeol.

" _Ack_!" Ia berteriak dan secara spontanitas membungkukkan tubuh karena rasa dingin.

"Kalau kau pikir itu mengejutkan, tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya!" Sang penato mengeluarkan pena berwarna merah dan mulai menggambar sebuah sketsa. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar selama beberapa saat, mengetukkan jemarinya ke sisi bawah bangku. Ketika Minseok selesai, ia memanggil Baekhyun dan sang pria cantik menganggukan kepala sebagai persetujuan.

"Wow, Minnie, kau semakin cepat dan cepat di tiap perekrutan."

Sang penato memamerkan cengiran. "Jadi, semua oke? Penempatannya bagus?"

"Sempurna."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol mendengar suara getaran kemudian, suara yang biasa hanya dia dengar di film. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat membuat tato seumur hidupnya, tak pernah berpikir untuk menandai dirinya. Akan tetapi, itu karena dia tidak pernah berpikir akan terjadi sesuatu seperti yang selama dua hari ini menimpanya. Tato yang akan dibuat ukurannya kecil. Namun, tetap saja menakutkan.

"Cobalah untuk tidak bergerak," kata Minseok dengan suara rendah, meletakkan tangannya yang diberikan sarung tangan di atas bahu Chanyeol.

Tusukan pertama terasa … tidak nyaman. Dia merasa malu karena sepertinya dia sedikit berteriak ketika jarum menusuk kulitnya untuk kali yang pertama, tapi lebih baik begitu ketimbang dia bergerak dan ia lebih memilih merasa malu daripada memiliki sebuah tato permanen yang tanpa sengaja tercoret hingga ke punggungnya.

Sang atasan menyaksikan dengan pandangan terhibur sementara Chanyeol merasa kesakitan di bangkunya, menyeringai dengan perasaan sadisnya atas penderitaan orang lain.

Tapi, akhirnya semua berakhir, dan dia hanya duduk di sana selama beberapa saat, berusaha untuk bernafas sementara Minseok membersihkan peralatannya.

"Mau lihat?" Minseok akhirnya bertanya. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan lemah. Sang lelaki kemudian memutar kursi itu hingga punggungnya berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin besar, kemudian dia memberikan Chanyeol kaca yang berukuran lebih kecil untuk digenggam.

Agak sulit untuk melihatnya karena tangannya sangat bergetar mula-mula. Akan tetapi, ketika mereka berhenti bergerak, kaca itu menunjukkan kepadanya apa yang dia ekspetasikan. Itu adalah sebuah tato kecil yang sama, dengan yang ada di kaki Baekhyun dan pada pergelangan tangan sang penato, sebuah simbol sindikat mereka, tanda resmi bahwa dia sekarang bagian dari kelompok tersebut, bahwa ia berhutang budi kepada sosok pria yang saat ini sedang tersenyum merendahkan kepadanya karena sudah membiarkan ia hidup.

Itu adalah sebuah matahari hitam, atau begitulah kira-kira kelihatannya. Sebuah cincin gelap, berlubang di bagian tengah, dikelilingi oleh sepuluh garis dengan panjang berbeda. Setiap penghujungnya diakhiri sebuah bulatan berbentuk bola. Jadi, untuk Chanyeol, tato itu terlihat seperti versi lebih artistik dari gambar matahari yang biasa ia buat sewaktu dia masih kecil. Tapi kini semua terlihat lebih penuh makna. Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari bangku dan meletakkan kaca, kakinya agak sempoyongan.

"Ex tenebris lux," kata Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan begitu dalam tiba-tiba.

Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi hampa ketika yang lebih mungil menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan kaku. Ia menelengkan kepala dan berbisik tepat di telinganya,

"Perlu diingat … kau bekerja untuk _ku_ sekarang. Kau adalah _milikku_ … Selamat datang di keluarga kami."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **[T/N]**

 _So, how is that? Don't you think it's sexy, picturing Baekhyun as someone destructive?_

Banyak banget yang nanyain soal _fic_ ini, jadi akan aku jelaskan satu per satu.

 _Fic_ ini belum tamat, memang _originally_ begitu. Aku akan berusaha untuk update tiap hari Sabtu, jika tidak ada halangan aku bakalan update di tiap hari Sabtu dalam satu bulan. Untuk kali ini, aku update hari ini … karena, _well_ , aku udah gak sabar buat update hehehe. Jadi, kalau ada yang nanya _ending_ _fic_ ini bagaimana, aku sendiri juga belum tahu, ya. Menurutku sih bakalan _happy ending_ , tapi _who knows_? Ikuti saja terus kelanjutan dari kisahnya =)

 _Ini Chanbaek?_ Seme _atau_ Top _nya tetap Chanyeol, kan?_

Iya, tenang saja. Di sini s _eme_ nya tetap Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun juga bukan tipikal _uke_ atau _bottom_ rapuh pada umumnya, dia di sini _badass_ banget. Keren abis pokoknya, kalian harus baca terus, bagaimana perjalanan Baekhyun yang keras perlahan-lahan luluh sama Chanyeol dan jadi _soft_ sama Chanyeol.

 _Di cerita ini ada_ angst _gak?_

Hayoo … ikutin dulu ceritanya. Hahaha. Aku kasih bocoran deh: buat aku sih di sini ga ada _angst_ , tapi konflik pasti ada dan sedikit _hurt_ juga. Cerita akan jadi lebih seru kalau ada konfliknya, kan?

Aku rasa udah, segitu dulu. Kalau ada saran / kritik dan pertanyaan tinggalin aja di komentar hehe! Jangan lupa juga berikan tanggapan kalian soal cerita ini. Aku gak memaksa, tapi hal itu bisa membangkitkan semangat aku untuk terus menerjemahkan cerita ini.

 _Last but not least, see you again soon!_


	2. Secret Meetings and Good Luck

**byunkirisu**

 **Present**

 **Indonesia Translation of The Boss**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and many more**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Mild Language, Violence, and other Mature contents.**

 **This fanfiction is originally written by CannibalQueen on AsianFanfictions, I hereby stated only translate the story into Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh akun CannibalQueen di AsianFanfictions, saya menyatakan kalau saya hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

 **ANY FORM OF COPYING IS PROHIBITED.**

 **SEGALA BENTUK PENYADURAN SANGAT DILARANG DENGAN KERAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword:**

 **Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah berjudi terlalu banyak dalam balap kuda. Ya, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua, dan benar dia makan ramen sekali setiap hari untuk menyimpan pemasukannya. Tapi, itu jelas belum cukup untuk menyebabkan masalah besar. Dia hanya sedang berusaha hidup hemat. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan.**

 **Hingga suatu hari seorang lelaki muncul di apartemennya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah berhutang terlalu banyak. Pria cantik dengan senjata api itu memberikannya dua opsi.**

 **Opsi pertama: 1.** _ **Bayar hutangnya**_ **, atau opsi kedua: 2.** _ **Mati**_

 **Jadi, dia memilih opsi ketiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi datang dan berlalu dan Sehun hingga saat ini belum kunjung mendapatkan kabar dari sang sahabat. Jadi, ia seketika itu juga mengambil asumsi yang terburuk. Tapi, setelah bertahun-tahun melalui banyak hal emosional, dia lama kelamaan menjadi terbiasa sampai-sampai tidak bisa menangis lagi. Sehun hanya merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terakhir kali dia katakan kepada Chanyeol, bagaimana ia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar. Alhasil, malam itu dia pergi bekerja dengan benak kepala dipenuhi oleh kabut imajiner yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Dia secara teknis sedang mengelap meja _bar_ setelah dua orang wanita beranjak pergi dari sana, bersiap-siap untuk melayani lebih banyak pelanggan. Suasana _bar_ sudah cukup ramai jadi bunyi dentingan bel yang digantung di atas pintu masuk sama sekali tidak dia perhatikan.

Namun, Sehun hampir berteriak ketika kawannya datang dan duduk di bangku yang kosong, nampak seperti seorang hantu yang sedang melakukan rutinitasnya, tanpa mengetahui apabila dia telah mati. Ia membuat beberapa orang pelanggan yang lain menunggu sementara dia memandangi Chanyeol cukup lama, yang kemudian melakukan hal yang sama kepada dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, ia mencolek bahu sosok lelaki itu, tersentak oleh keterkejutan ketika dia menemukan jikalau figur tersebut masih kukuh dan tidak tembus seperti hantu kebanyakan.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Untuk apa itu?"

Sehun kemudian meninjunya di bagian bahu, hingga temannya yang satu itu jatuh dari atas bangku _bar_ , kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur ke permukaan lantai. Seluruh orang yang ada di _bar_ seketika itu juga menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap kedua sosok itu, yang satu berwajah merah sementara yang lain menggenggam erat bahunya yang kesakitan.

" _What the fuck was that for!?_ " Chanyeol berteriak lagi.

"Ikut aku!" Sehun berseru, memberikan gestur ke arah bagian belakang _bar_. "Gantikan aku!" dia memerintahkan seorang pelayan dan gadis itu segera menggantikan dirinya sebagai _bartender_.

Sambil mengusap bahunya, Chanyeol mengikuti langkah sang kawan menuju ke arah ruangan belakang dan Sehun segera mengunci pintu dan duduk di atas meja _poker_ tua sesampainya di sana. "Duduk!" dia memerintah lagi.

" _Geez_ , oke oke. Kau terdengar seperti atasanku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Sehun menajam dengan sorot berbahaya. " _What the fuck happened!?_ Aku pikir kau sudah mati!"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menelfonmu. Hanya saja … aku baru melalui beberapa hari yang berat. Aku tidur seharian hari ini dan aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari Jumat siang dengan pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan."

"Baiklah. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Sekarang juga, kumohon."

"Ceritanya lumayan panjang."

Sehun melipat kedua lengan, menunggu.

"Baiklah." temannya menghela nafas.

Mulut Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menganga sementara Chanyeol menceritakan kisahnya, sedikit mencicit ketika ia tiba di bagian tentang atasannya dan mendengar apa yang ia perintahkan kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, mulutnya kembali menutup ketika Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia berpura-pura membunuh pria tua itu di sungai. Ceritanya berakhir dengan dirinya yang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan dan tiba terlambat dan mengantuk di kantornya. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan bosnya bahwa dia ingin keluar dari pekerjaan. Dan dia akhirnya pulang ke rumah, ia tidur sepanjang sore dan baru terbangun pada malam hari.

"Dan apakah aku sudah mengatakan orang-orang sialan itu _menandaiku_?" ia berteriak dengan kesal, sedikit menunduk dan menarik turun kerah bajunya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah tato yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan pada permukaan lehernya.

Sehun melihat objek itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyugar rambutnya dengan menggunakan jemari. "Aku _pikir_ kau adalah orang yang sangat idiot."

"Apa? _Why the hell_ …. Mengapa!?"

"Dengar, Yeol. Kalau seorang bos sindikat memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh seseorang kau harus melakukannya, oke? Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

Rahang Chanyeol terjatuh. "Sehun … aku terkejut padamu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau ada di dalam situasiku, jika kau menatap mata seorang laki-laki tak bermasalah dan diperintahkan untuk menembaknya, maka kau akan _melakukan itu_?"

"Ya," dia berkata, tanpa keraguan. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa? Karena jika laki-laki itu mengetahui kalau aku _tidak_ membunuh pria tersebut, aku akan ada dalam bahaya. Dan percaya padaku, dia tidak akan mengampunimu."

Chanyeol mendengus. " _You arrogant son of a bitch_. Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang benar."

"Dan aku tidak berkata perbuatanmu tidak benar. Aku hanya bilang kau adalah orang idiot karena itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku bodoh, ya? Semestinya aku melakukan itu? Apakah semestinya aku … membunuh laki-laki itu?"

" _Well_ , tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut sekarang. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Tapi aku akan mengatakan ini. Jika kau melihat pria itu lagi, hajar dia atau kau yang akan berakhir mengambang di atas sungai."

"Sialan, Hun. Aku datang ke sini untuk merasa lebih baik."

"Kau tahu bukan karena itu kita berteman."

"Aku tahu." Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman kecil kemudian, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar merasa bahagia. Meski Sehun bisa mengatakan apabila dia lega atas kondisi temannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak mati."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku juga."

Sebuah jeda. "Jadi, dia mematahkan jemarimu, eh?"

Chanyeol memandangi tangan kirinya yang terluka, tampak membiru. "Yep. Dokter mengatakan butuh waktu tiga sampai empat minggu sampai aku bisa melepaskan perban."

"Jadi, tidak ada kegiatan masturbasi selama satu bulan? Tuhan menolongmu."

Chanyeol mendengus. " _You sick bastard_."

Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan, satu bulan adalah waktu yang lama. Aku bisa gila."

"Well, kau mengatakan banyak sekali 'hanya mengatakan' hari ini. Dan aku tidak mengenaskan sepertimu. Cepat cari pacar."

Sehun akhirnya tertawa. "Melihat bagaimana pacarmu aku lebih baik menggunakan tanganku, terima kasih … bagaimana kabar jalang itu omong-omong? Kau tidak menceritakannya hal ini?"

Chanyeol mengerut. "Tidak. Dan jangan panggil dia begitu. Dia tidak seburuk _itu_." Sehun mengangkat alis, tidak yakin. "Baiklah, mungkin sedikit tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak sepertimu. Ia bukan temanku, ia kekasihku. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya berkata kalau aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan sekarang terbaung dalam sebuah sindikat kejahatan hanya dalam semalam."

" _Well_ , mungkin itu masalahmu yang sesungguhnya, kau tidak bisa menceritakan apapun kepadanya."

"Ya, mungkin, Dr. Phil … tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus masturbasi dengan tanganku tiap malam."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apakah kau sudah menjadi _bagian_ dari itu omong-omong? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk dia?"

Ia melirik arlojinya, "Well, aku rasa aku-" kedua matanya membesar seketika itu juga tatkala dia melihat ke arah jam tangan miliknya. " _Shit_! Aku akan terlambat!"

Sehun memperhatikan sementara Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dari bangku dan menyambar jaketnya. "Orang bodoh mana yang terlambat datang ke pertemuan dengan seorang pemimpin sindikat?" ia berteriak sebelum membuka kunci dan berlari keluar dari pintu.

 _Dan dia bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengkhawatirkannya_ , pikir Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi tiba di hadapan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang sangat tinggi selama beberapa saat. Kendaraan berwarna oranye itu telah melaju dengan pelan di tengah-tengah hujan di malam musim panas. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang supir, tidak berniat untuk menerima kembalian. Dia terlalu sibuk mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat puncak dari gedung yang ada di hadapan, sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sepenuhnya terselimuti rerumputan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya orang-orang macam apa yang bisa tinggal di sisi kota satu ini, apalagi di bangunan seperti itu, tapi sekarang pikirannya menjadi lebih jelas. Ia tersentak ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar menepuk bahunya. Teriakannya mengagetkan beberapa orang pejalan kaki tapi, setelah itu, tidak lagi menarik banyak perhatian. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Kris, seorang penjaga yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Meski tinggi tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh, paras wajahnya tetap terlihat mengintimidasi, kedua alisnya menukik ke bawah seperti sedang marah.

"Ikut aku," ia berujar dengan nada kasar, dan dalam diam memimpin Chanyeol dengan menarik sikunya untuk pergi menuju ke lobi gedung. _Bodyguard_ yang lain, Tao, menunggu di sebelah _elevator_ dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol.

"Kami menduga kau tidak akan memiliki pakaian bagus untuk dikenakan," dia berkata, memperhatikan celana jins Chanyeol dan jaket kulitnya dengan rasa tidak suka yang begitu jelas. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini. Ini milikku dan ini sudah tua, tapi ini terlihat lebih pantas. Ada sebuah kamar mandi di sana. Lakukan dengan cepat, kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke bawah sekarang."

Chanyeol buru-buru meraih pakaian-pakaian tersebut, tidak sekalipun melirik untuk melihat berhubung dia sudah terlebih dahulu bergegas pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao sebelumnya. Begitu dia berada di dalam sebuah bilik, ia cepat-cepat melepas baju, kemudian barulah dia melihat baju apa yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dia tidak percaya orang brengsek itu telah memberikannya sebuah _jas Armani_ sebagai sebuah pemberian. Seberapa kaya orang-orang ini? Dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya (ditambah lagi dengan seberapa banyak ia menghabiskan uang untuk taruhan dalam balap kuda) dia tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan bisa mengenakan sesuatu sebagus ini. Mungkin pekerjaan ini tidak akan begitu buruk …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu …_

Byun Baekhyun terbangun pada pukul tujuh malam tepat dengan perasaan sangat kesal karena tidak seorang diri di ranjangnya. Meski mesin pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan di kamar tidur miliknya, ia tetap _sangat_ benci terbangun dengan tubuh berkeringat seseorang di balik punggungnya.

 _Fucking no one tries to cuddle with him_.

Jadi, dia berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan pria itu, menendang perutnya hingga ia terjatuh ke permukaan lantai dengan geraman terkejut. Ia memposisikan diri menjadi duduk, sepenuhnya telanjang dan membiarkan wajahnya tampak keji sementara dia memelototi sosok yang ada di bawah kasur.

"Aku pikir aku sudah bilang padamu untuk segera pergi setelah kita melakukannya? Kau ingin aku mengusirmu dengan cara yang lebih keras?"

Sang lelaki buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, warna putih yang ada di kedua matanya menunjukkan segalanya. Ia bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengelilingi kamar untuk mencari pakaiannya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

" _Keluar_!" ia berteriak, dan pria itu kabur keluar dari balik pintu dengan keadaan telanjang, beruntung ia masih mengenakan celana.

Tao, yang selama ini berdiri di luar, menaikkan salah satu alis sementara ia memasuki kamar. Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengelap punggungnya, jelas sekali nampak jijik.

Ia bersungut-sungut dan mulai bergerak mengelilingi kamar, memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke dalam sebuah keranjang dan kemudian menyalakan air begitu dia berada di dalam _shower_. Tentu saja, tidak ada satu dari antara mereka berdua yang peduli kalau ia masih bertelanjang dari ujung kepala hingga penghujung kaki ketika dia melakukan semua itu. Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk mempedulikan hal sekecil itu dan Tao sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap-sikap eksentrik dari atasannya untuk menyadarinya.

"Mereka ingin memajukan waktu pertemuan." Katanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sesaat. "Maaf?"

"Berdasarkan informasi dari Jongdae mereka bilang mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan lain malam ini jadi mereka mau memajukan pertemuan kita menjadi lebih cepat. Tapi, Jongdae berpikir kalau itu hanya sebuah _power play_. Dia bilang mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada kita kalau kita tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka."

Ia menyeringai. "HA! Untuk membuat sebuah _power play_ kau harus setidaknya memiliki sesuatu yang mendukung. Aku tahu alasan mengapa mereka ada di sini, karena mereka telah kehilangan bisnis mereka yang ada di Busan _. We'll fucking show them who's powerful here_ … Kita akan tiba di sana terlambat. Dan, sebenarnya, kau dan Kris bisa pergi untuk malam ini. Panggilkan Soryong dan Daeryong untukku."

"Tuan … apakah kau yakin itu rencana yang bagus? Kris dan aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik dibandingkan dua puluh orang yang lain."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Kami juga memanggil lelaki itu kemari."

"Si pemula?" Tao menganggukan kepala. " _Well_ , ini akan menjadi _outing_ pertamanya yang menyenangkan, bukankah begitu?"

"Benar, tuan."

Setelah dia mandi dan merasa lebih segar, ia secara sengaja berlama-lama dalam memilih pakaian dan bersolek, memperhatikan bagaimana dia waktu janji temu yang seharusnya sambil tertawa. Akhirnya, setelah dia merasa sudah cukup puas dengan keterlambatannya, ia beranjak turun dengan menggunakan _elevator_ dari _penthouse suite_ ke lantai lobi. Dia melalui waktu dengan malas sementara enam puluh lima lantai berhitung mundur pada layar _digital_.

Pada akhirnya, dengan bunyi 'ding!' ia melangkah secara dramatis menuju lobi, disambut oleh bungkukan tubuh Kris dan Tao, juga timnya yang baru. Ia bergegas menuju ke arah pintu masuk kaca, namun begitu dia menyadari jikalau di luar sedang hujan barulah dia menyadari kesalahannya.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan sigap ke arah Tao. " _Where's my fucking umbrella boy!?_ "

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar teriakan dari lorong. "Aku di sini! Aku di sini!" ia memanggil, berlari untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dia sedikit terengah-engah begitu berhenti. "Aku minta maaf! Aku di sini!"

Tao memperhatikan sang lelaki dan atasannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

 _Chanyeol_ , ia ingat nama laki-laki itu, tidak lebih muda dari dirinya tapi kelihatan seperti masih seorang pemuda alih-alih pria. Baekhyun memandangi dalam diam sementara sosok bermata besar itu mengambil sebuah payung besar yang berada tak seberapa jauh dari pintu. Laki-laki itu terlihat melemparkan senyuman kepadanya, dan dia agak terkejut. Jadi, dia akan membiarkannya untuk sekarang. Setidaknya dia terlihat tampan dalam balutan jas itu …

Baekhyun membawa kedua tungkainya maju dan keluar dari pintu, Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang dan membukakan payung. Tao menghela nafas lega, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama.

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk berada di bawah payung juga, akan tetapi benda itu tidak cukup besar untuk menutupi mereka berdua, dan akibatnya ada beberapa cipratan air hujan yang membasahi bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan pada lengannya yang basah, lalu pada Chanyeol yang tampak acuh tak acuh. Dalam sekejap mata, ia menarik kerah baju lelaki tersebut, hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan payung karena terkejut.

"Payung ini untuk _ku_ , apakah kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala dengan mati rasa.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu jadi jika di waktu berikutnya ada titik-titik air hujan yang membasahi jasku, payung ini akan berada di dalam bokongmu sebelum kau sempat menyadarinya. Apakah aku sudah jelas?"

Sang lelaki untuk sesaat mengalami kilas balik tentang masa lalu, ketika dia tak bisa menjawab karena ia berteriak. "Ya, tuan!"

Baekhyun memamerkan cengiran sementara tangan pria itu terulur tepat di belakang punggungnya. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya sementara Baekhyun tetap kering.

"Itu lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, perjalanan mereka menuju ke suatu tempat tidak dalam suasana sunyi. Meski Chanyeol duduk dalam diam, Baekhyun sesekali bercanda dengan dua orang _bodyguard_ barunya, meninggalkan Kris dan Tao di gedung pencakar langit. Penjaga-penjaga baru tersebut adalah sepasang kembar, Soryong dan Daeryong, yang bisa dibedakan oleh Chanyeol melalui tatanan rambut mereka yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah-tengah pembicaraan, mereka bertiga mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing yang sempat disembunyikan. Ada tiga suara 'klik!' nyaring dan masing-masing mengisi selongsong dengan peluru sebelum kembali meletakkannya di tempat tersembunyi.

Baekhyun menangkap pandangan mata Chanyeol dan mengedipkan mata. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga … mengapa kau diam saja, _sweetness_?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku?"

"Ya, kau. Takut?"

"T-tidak!" ia berusaha untuk berteriak tapi kalimatnya yang terbata-bata membuat ketiga sosok itu tertawa.

Pada akhirnya mereka tiba di tepi sungai, di dekat lingkungan gudang yang pernah mereka kunjungi pada Jumat pagi. Chanyeol yang paling pertama keluar dari dalam limo, membuka sebuah payung yang sangat besar dan menghela nafas ketika jas mahal yang dia pinjam mulai mengeluarkan rembesan air hujan.

Sebuah penerangan tua di dekat pintu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membimbing mereka dalam kegelapan, melalui boks-boks _container_. Akhirnya, setelah memberikan sebuah ketukan pada permukaan pintu besi, pintu dibukakan bagi mereka dan Baekhyun bergegas masuk. Chanyeol baru saja hendak kembali ke mobil ketika salah seorang dari si kembar menahan kerah bajunya.

Ia segera berbalik. "Aku juga!?" cicitnya. Sang lawan bicara menganggukan kepala. Jadi, setelah menelan ludah, dia meletakkan payung dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gudang yang remang-remang.

Bangunan berukuran besar itu terlihat cukup kosong sejauh mata Chanyeol bisa memandang, tapi satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di sana, yang memiliki penerangan, disediakan sebuah meja. Sebanyak sepuluh orang berdiri di belakang sosok seorang pria yang mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu polos tatkala ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka berjabat tangan, Baekhyun terlihat agak kontras, berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan laki-laki yang nampak kasar dan jauh lebih berotot daripada dirinya, tapi dia tetap menerima uluran tangan itu

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di meja dan Daeryong segera memanggil Chanyeol. Dia buru-buru bergegas ke sana dan berdiri tepat di sisinya di belakang Baekhyun, berada terlampau lebih dekat daripada yang ia mau di tengah-tengah entah kesepakatan apa yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke si kembar yang lain dan mengerutkan hidungnya, berbisik, "Laki-laki tua bangka itu baunya seperti air mani kucing."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawa, tapi dia tidak yakin jika ia benar-benar berpikir perkataan Baekhyun lucu atau karena dia terlalu gugup. Secara mengejutkan, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat agak tulus sebelum bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah seringaian dan dia menatap, hampir memelototi, pria yang duduk di seberang.

"Jadi," pria asing itu berkata, aksen Busan yang kental terdengar jelas di tiap kalimat yang terucap. "Kita harus membicarakan batasan-batasan."

Baekhyun meletakkan jemarinya di atas meja, melakukan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol menemui dirinya. "Ah, baiklah itu kelihatannya menjadi masalah, bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menjalankan perdagangan narkoba di daerah sini untuk persoalan itu. Daerah ini sudah menjadi _milikku_ dan keluargaku sejak dahulu kala."

Pria itu tertawa. " _Well_ , ini adalah masalah juga, bukan? Bagaimana aku bisa memulai perluasan bisnisku di Seoul jika hampir setengah kota dikuasai oleh keluarga Byun? Dimana lagi yang tersisa?"

"Jawabannya adalah tidak ada," kata Baekhyun, bersandar pada kursi. "Seperti yang mereka katakan di cerita-cerita lama, 'Kota ini tidak cukup luas untuk kami berdua.' Aku menyarankan untuk membawa bisnismu ke tempat lain. Daegu. Atau Jepang, mungkin. Karena kuberitahu kau," Chanyeol bisa melihatnya sekarang, kilau pada kedua mata atasannya yang menjadi sangat gelap, "Kami tidak akan menoleransimu lebih lama jika kau tetap seperti ini."

Pria itu mengusap janggutnya dengan tenang. "Kau yakin kau tidak ingin memikirkannya kembali?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku. "Pertemuan ini selesai. Anggap dirimu baru saja diperingati."

"Aku khawatir kau akan mengatakan hal itu."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkedip, salah satu pesuruh pria itu telah mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dan menembak Soryong di bagian dada. Soryong segera jatuh tersungkur seketika itu juga.

Segalanya menjadi kacau setelah itu. Dia tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, satu menit kemudian pria itu berlari di belakang pesuruh-pesuruhnya ke dalam kegelapan, sementara Daeryong dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan meja dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Sebuah peluru lewat tepat di sebelah telinganya, dan pada saat itulah Chanyeol baru kembali sadar. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, menjadikan dirinya sebuah sasaran besar yang bodoh.

Baekhyun nampaknya menyadari hal tersebut ketika ia melemparkan lirikan ke belakang bahunya. Dengan posisi sudah merayap di permukaan tanah, dia menendang kaki Chanyeol, menjatuhkan si jangkung ke permukaan tanah. Chanyeol terjatuh dengan kaku, tapi setidaknya ia sudah tidak berada dalam bahaya, dan dia hanya dapat menonton dengan pandangan bodoh sementara keduanya melawan pesuruh-pesuruh pria itu.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat dan adrenalinnya mulai mengalir ketika akhirnya, Daeryong juga tertembak. Pada kedua sisi yang berlawanan, tersisa lima orang laki-laki dan Baekhyun seorang. Keadaannya tidak terlihat bagus. Segala sesuatu semakin memburuk ketika Chanyeol mendengar rutukan Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengintip dari balik meja. Chanyeol menyadari dengan ngeri apabila harapan satu-satunya yang tersisa sudah kehabisan peluru.

Tapi, beruntung kelihatannya Baekhyun juga sudah menyadari hal tersebut. Dengan gesit, Baekhyun melompati meja dan tanpa rasa takut berlari ke arah lima orang pria itu. Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang idiot, menonton Baekhyun yang mungil bertarung seorang diri, kesulitan untuk menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang datang.

Ketika kedua tungkainya yang bergetar akhirnya mampu berdiri, ia menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun terjatuh setelah menerima sebuah pukulan keras pada wajahnya.

Segala sesuatu terlihat salah bagi Chanyeol, tiga orang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar bersama-sama memukuli seorang lelaki kecil. Baekhyun mampu menaklukkan mereka sebelumnya, mengalahkan dua dari antara lima, tapi melihat bagaimana mereka menahan kedua lengannya di belakang punggungnya dan menendangi perutnya tampak tidak lebih daripada aksi mencuri permen dari seorang bayi.

Yang ia tahu itu semua salah, dan dia sudah banyak mengacau hari ini, jadi sejauh ini bisa diambil kesimpulan apabila ia sangat buruk dalam melakukan pekeraannya. Ketika pria asing itu kembali, segala sesuatunya mulai terlihat jelas. Lelaki tersebut meraih sebuah pistol dari atas lantai dan mengarahkannya kepada Baekhyun, yang sudah tak berdaya karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh dua orang laki-laki.

Pria itu berujar, "Apakah kau akan memikirkan kembali keputusanmu sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, kilauan amarah terlihat jelas di matanya, dan meludahi lelaki tersebut, bercak darah mengotori jasnya.

"Sangat disayangkan."

Sebelum ia sempat menarik pelatuk, Chanyeol sudah ada di sana, secara mengejutkan melempar dirinya ke hadapan pria yang dua hari lampau baru saja melukai tangannya dan mengancam untuk membunuhnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Pelatuk ditarik dan terdengar bunyi 'pop' halus. Ia mendengar suara itu selama beberapa kali sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Kedua alis sang lelaki saling bertautan dalam amarah begitu ia menyadari apabila sudah tidak ada peluru di dalam senjata tersebut.

Chanyeol tak bisa mempercayai keberuntungannya, dan tanpa sadar mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Apa yang _kau_ tertawakan?"

Pria itu memutar balik pistol yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan dan menghajar kepala Chanyeol dengan penghujungnya, seketika itu juga membuat yang bersangkutan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun setelah setengah jam berlalu, terbaring di atas lantai yang dingin dari ruangan penyimpanan barang. Dia samar-samar menyadari jikalau ia masih berada di dalam gudang yang sama, tapi kepalanya terasa pusing dan penglihatannya kabur.

Meski begitu, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan panik hingga melihat Baekhyun terduduk beberapa kaki dari dirinya, bersandar pada sebuah lemari kayu. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dan dia duduk dengan mata terpejam, tapi ia membuka salah satunya begitu menyadari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol berseru, anehnya merasa bahagia karena ia akhirnya bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. "Beruntung!"

Ia kembali terbaring di lantai, jatuh pingsan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi lelaki bodoh dengan wajah teler itu, yang entah bagaimana berhasil selamat, dalam diam dan dia hanya bisa menyetujui.

" _Yeah. Real fucking lucky."_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **[T/N]**

 _So … that's chapter two!_

 _Anyway, fast update because I'm in a good mood!_

 _Yeay_! Chanyeol keluar dari pekerjaannya dan sekarang bekerja _full-time_ untuk Baekhyun!

Seperti yang dilihat, belum banyak momen Chanbaek di satu-dua _chapter_ awal berhubung ini baru _chapter_ permulaan. Tapi, lihat saja di _chapter_ selanjutnya nanti. * _smirk_ *

Oh ya, kayaknya aku udah bikin kalian jadi salah kaprah ya … aku bakalan update tiap hari Sabtu dalam satu bulan, maksudnya dalam satu bulan kan bisa ada tiga kali Sabtu / empat kali hari Sabtu nah aku _update_ di waktu-waktu itu. Jadi, selama sebulan bisa _update_ sebanyak empat kali kalau tidak ada halangan. Aku sendiri akhirnya mutusin buat kerjain _fic_ ini cepat-cepat, mumpung aku masih libur dan belum masuk kuliah. Nanti, begitu aku masuk kuliah tahun pertama pasti aku lumayan sibuk dan butuh penyesuaian juga … jadi, biar gak menggantung cerita terlalu lama, aku usahakan untuk _update_ sesegera mungkin sekarang.

Semoga kalian suka! Seperti biasa, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak biar aku makin semangat lanjutin terjemahannya.

Sampai jumpa di hari Sabtu minggu depan!


	3. Thick Ropes and Dog Breeds

**byunkirisu**

 **Present**

 **Indonesia Translation of The Boss**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and many more**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Mild Language, Violence, and other Mature contents.**

 **This fanfiction is originally written by CannibalQueen on AsianFanfictions, I hereby stated only translate the story into Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh akun CannibalQueen di AsianFanfictions, saya menyatakan kalau saya hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

 **ANY FORM OF COPYING IS PROHIBITED.**

 **SEGALA BENTUK PENYADURAN SANGAT DILARANG DENGAN KERAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword:**

 **Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah berjudi terlalu banyak dalam balap kuda. Ya, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua, dan benar dia makan ramen sekali setiap hari untuk menyimpan pemasukannya. Tapi, itu jelas belum cukup untuk menyebabkan masalah besar. Dia hanya sedang berusaha hidup hemat. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan.**

 **Hingga suatu hari seorang lelaki muncul di apartemennya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah berhutang terlalu banyak. Pria cantik dengan senjata api itu memberikannya dua opsi.**

 **Opsi pertama: 1.** _ **Bayar hutangnya**_ **, atau opsi kedua: 2.** _ **Mati**_

 **Jadi, dia memilih opsi ketiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gemuruh yang berasal dari luar ruangan berangsur-berangsur bertambah kencang dan Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan dalam menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar ketakutan. Beruntung satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat dirinya saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Bagian mulut dimana darah hasil pukulan beberapa saat lampau mulai mengering terasa gatal dan mata kiri serta rahang Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia merutuk dengan suara keras, tahu benar apabila semua itu akan meninggalkan bekas luka. Dia benci menjadi jelek. Tapi, paling tidak ia masih hidup.

Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang tubuh dan sikunya diletakkan di tengah-tengah punggung. Ia berharap jikalau penjahat-penjahat tersebut telah melakukan kesalahan _itu_ , namun kemudian dia mulai merasa bangga ketika reputasinya sebagai orang yang bisa melakukan penyelamatan diri masih bisa dipertahankan. Akan tetapi, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membanggakan sesuatu.

Pasangan tungkai Baekhyun juga diikat sehingga ia tampak seperti seekor cacing, tidak bisa bergerak tanpa bergeser dengan canggung di atas permukaan lantai.

Hal yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah menunggu sosok lelaki yang sedang terbaring di sisinya untuk terbangun kembali, atau Tao dan Kris datang menerobos masuk, menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang kesulitan. Ia telah berkata kepada mereka berdua untuk datang apabila dia tidak kembali dalam waktu lebih dari dua jam. Dengan bagaimana Chanyeol mendengkur tanpa beban, kelihatannya situasi yang kedua akan terjadi terlebih dahulu.

Seulas senyuman bodoh pada paras wajah si jangkung dan dengkuran membosankan yang terdengar dari mulutnya telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, dia sudah menggeliat dari posisinya yang nyaman pada lemari-lemari penyimpanan dan mendekati pria itu. Sayup-sayup gemuruh terdengar kian memekakkan telinga dan Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berada jauh dari sana dan berada dengan aman di atas ranjangnya sebelum terjadi badai petir.

Dengan kedua kaki yang diikat, dia menendang perut Chanyeol, seketika itu juga membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dan dengan kesakitan perlahan-lahan bangun. Ia mendongak dengan kedua pupil mata melebar dan menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan sorot amarah yang terlihat jelas.

Dia berpikir ia masih bermimpi, alhasil Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Rahang Baekhyun terjatuh, menganga ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti _seekor cacing di dalam sebuah kepompong_. Jadi, ia kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan susah payah dan menendang wajah pria itu. Hal tersebut seketika itu juga menghentikan tawa Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol berteriak, memegangi pipinya yang kelak akan memar.

"Shh! _Dammit_! Kau satu-satunya yang tidak diikat, apakah kau ingin mereka untuk tahu kalau kau sudah bangun!?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan hingga ia menyadari wajah terluka sang atasan. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ia berbisik dengan nada mendesak.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Baekhyun. "Sekarang bebaskan aku dari ikatan sialan ini!"

Chanyeol berjongkok di belakang Baekhyun dan memeriksa ikatan talinya. "Apakah kau masih memiliki pisaumu?"

"Jika aku masih memilikinya apakah kau pikir aku masih terikat seperti ini?"

" _Well_ , kedua tanganmu diikat jadi …"

"Jawabannya _tidak_!" Baekhyun menggeram. "Cepat bukakan ikatanku!"

Chanyeol terdiam sementara ia berusaha untuk melonggarkan simpul-simpul itu. " _Well_ , aku ingin sekali melakukannya … tapi-"

"Tapi _apa_?"

Dia tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan kuku-kuku jemarinya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. "Ini terlalu kencang! Aku tidak bisa! Jari-jariku tidak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan yang akum au," kepalanya sangat berdenyut sekarang. "Aku rasa aku mengalami sedikit gegar otak."

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mengerang. " _That's just fucking perfect_. Hanya ketidakberuntunganku. Dengar, pergi … kelilingi ruangan ini. Cari sesuatu yang bisa memotong tali itu … jika tidak ada, cari jalan keluar."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya oleng, dan ia segera menekan telapak tangannya pada kepalanya yang pusing. Ia hampir terjatuh sekali, kemudian dua kali kala mengelilingi ruangan itu, tapi benda-benda yang bisa dia temukan di dalam sana hanya almari-almari kayu. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada bongkahan kayu. Dia berusaha untuk membuka pintu besi dan menyadari dengan kecewa apabila sama sekali tidak ada celah pada objek itu. Ia lantas kembali, duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari, menutup kedua matanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini kecuali kotak kardus dan pintu. Bahkan tidak ada jendela."

"Sial!" Baekhyun mendesis. Mereka berdua pasti sedang berada di ruangan penyimpanan yang ada _di dalam_ gudang. Ia menggeliat dan kesulitan untuk duduk tanpa merasa canggung. Menyadari ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan menyandarkan lelaki itu dekat dirinya, meski Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Ia duduk dengan kedua alis saling bertautan, gigi-giginya membuat bibirnya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Mengapa mereka tidak mengikatku juga omong-omong?" Chanyeol bertanya, merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang canggung dan menegangkan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mereka mungkin berpikir kalau kau akan berada dalam kondisi tidak berdaya. Aku pikir mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini, termasuk tentang aku yang menendangmu hingga terbangun … Ditambah, kau tidak kelihatan seperti seorang pertarung … Sementara, aku," dia menunjuk tali yang mengikatnya dengan menggunakan dagu, "aku adalah seorang pertarung kelas kakap."

Chanyeol hampir tertawa, hingga ia tiba-tiba teringat akan si kembar yang sudah tewas. "Aku pikir mereka akan membunuhmu," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu … tapi aku mengira mereka pada akhirnya menyadari kalau mereka akan menerima lebih banyak keuntungan dengan membiarkanku hidup ketimbang mati … mungkin mereka _pikir_ mereka bisa mendapatkan tebusan."

" … Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun secara mengejutkan menjadi terbuka, mungkin karena sedang berada di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, atau barangkali memang begitu kepribadiannya. Chanyeol tidak yakin. Dia tidak pernah _benar-benar_ berbincang dengan lelaki itu … Lagipula, ia adalah atasannya. Ditambah, dia juga terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Biar bagaimanapun itu, Baekhyun menjadi lebih cerewet daripada sebelumnya.

" _Well_ , ayahku sudah mati selama sepuluh tahun lamanya sekarang, tapi kupikir masih banyak orang yang tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah menggantikan posisinya, meski aku yang selama ini selalu berada di garis terdepan."

Informasi itu mengagetkan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya dia terbilang muda, tapi lelaki di hadapannya _benar-benar_ seorang pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi, sesuatu yang masih tidak bisa terbayangkan oleh benak pikirannya. "Jadi, posisimu naik sejak kapan? Kau kelihatan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, mungkin dua puluh delapan tahun sekarang, jadi …?"

"Aku menjadi pemimpin dari semua ini sebelum aku cukup umur untuk membeli sebuah rokok," ia berkata dengan tawa dingin. "Melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar sebelum aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Aku rasa _it's about fucking time orang-orang people realized I'm running the damn show_! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang, _dammit_."

Chanyeol menyadari sedikit kesedihan yang ada di dalam suara Baekhyun, bahkan juga kesepian, dan secara tiba-tiba dia menangkap sedikit kilauan dari sorot mata sang atasan. Ia merasa sedikit simpati. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa berbicara Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa lagi.

"Aku menduga mereka bisa meminta tebusan dari Junmyeon … tapi kita sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian jika situasi seperti ini terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Siapa-?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol diinterupsi oleh sebuah petir yang tiba-tiba saja menggema di udara. Penerangan di dalam ruangan berkedip-kedip untuk sesaat, tapi ketika mereka kembali menyala, pemandangan yang dia lihat jauh lebih mengganggu ketimbang suara di luar.

Untuk beberapa alasan, di tengah-tengah mati lampu singkat barusan, Baekhyun sudah menjatuhkan diri ke sisinya lagi. Dia menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman berusaha untuk terlepas dari ikatannya dan kedua pupil matanya membesar dalam ketakutan.

"Baek- …. Uh, Bos? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya dengan takjub.

"Ya!" Yang ditanya segera bersikeras, tapi ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah pucat dan dia tetap berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri.

Kembali terdengar sebuah bunyi gelegar petir yang menggetarkan dinding dan kali ini sosok lak-laki yang terbaring di lantai tanpa sengaja mencicit dengan ketakutan. Chanyeol merangkak mendekati dirinya. Gejala-gejala yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang dia sadari sebagai bagian dari masa kecilnya, dan dia hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tapi, pria yang beberapa saat lampau terlihat sangat berbahaya kini nampak tak berdaya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh.

Kepala Baekhyun tertoleh dengan begitu tajam, pancaran pasangan manik obsidian milik yang bersangkutan menyiratkan rasa malu _. "Don't fucking laugh at me!"_ Dia berseru.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara petir, pada kesempatan yang satu ini terdengar lebih kencang daripada yang kedua, dan kedua mata Baekhyun seketika itu juga menutup erat-erat sementara dia bergelung ketakutan.

"… Bos? … Apakah kau takut petir?"

Sementara pria tak berdaya satu itu menolehkan wajah ke arah lantai yang kotor, rengekan-rengekan kecil tercipta dari mulutnya. Melihat sebagaimana takut Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul di dalam perutnya, dan untuk beberapa alasan, mendapati sosok lelaki di hadapan dirinya tengah terikat dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia merasakan perasaan aneh dimana dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindunginya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat Baekhyun dari atas permukaan lantai, kembali mengembalikan posisi sang atasan dengan menyandarkan yang bersangkutan pada permukaan lemari. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut, dia paling tidak hanya bisa berbuat demikian. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan mulai bersenandung kecil, dan sementara kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam erat-erat, dia meletakkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu yang lebih kecil dan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi telinga Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun seketika itu juga terbuka. "Apa yang sedang kau _lakukan_?"

Chanyeol tetap bersenandung selama satu menit sebelum menjawab. "Ketika aku kecil dan aku takut petir, kakak perempuanku dulu melakukan ini padaku."

"Aku tidak takut dan aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan menyamakan aku dengan dirimu!"

Dia berusaha untuk menepis cengkraman Chanyeol tapi petir menggetarkan dinding, lampu di dalam ruangan kembali padam. Ketika penerangan menyala, dia menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa disadari.

 _Tidak ada_ hal yang bisa membuat malu Byun Baekhyun. Begitulah, tak ada satupun kecuali ketakutan tidak wajar dan bodohnya terhadap petir.

Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, terikat dan bergetar ketakutan di dalam pangkuan bawahannya, seorang lelaki bodoh yang beberapa jam lalu dia bawa serta kemari. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, ia tidak bergerak menjauh dari sana. Pemuda ini semestinya tidak mengetahui ketakutan-ketakutan yang dimiliki atasannya. Pemuda ini _seharusnya_ tidak duduk dengan santai bersama seorang pemimpin dari sebuah sindikat kejahatan yang berbahaya, merawat dirinya seolah ia adalah seorang bayi. Ia harusnya merasa panik, berpikir tentang kenyataan apabila mereka berdua sedang menjadi tawanan. Ada kemungkinan besar keduanya akan mati dibunuh.

Baekhyun merutuk. Semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Petir bodoh. Dia mestinya tidak ketakutan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang malu. Meskipun dia sangat senang sekali merutuk, ia harus mengakui jikalau lelaki bertubuh mungil itu … _well_ … sedikit menggemaskan. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, omong-omong. Dia tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan. Barangkali karena tali yang menghambat dirinya, atau mungkin ini adalah efek dari gegar otak, tapi Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah nampak rapuh sebelumnya. Jadi, kendati demikian, dia akan berusaha untuk menolong sang atasan sebisa mungkin.

"Sini," ia berujar, menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk dan bersandar pada kedua bahunya. Kembali dia meletakkan kedua tangan pada kedua telinganya dan mulai bersenandung.

Sayup-sayup suara kilat masih senantiasa menggema di udara, terdengar lebih samar-samar kini. Baekhyun mulai merasa lebih percaya diri untuk melayangkan protes. "Aku masih bisa mendengar segala sesuatu, _shitbag_."

"Ya, aku juga masih bisa mendengar segala sesuatu … tapi bukankah itu terasa lebih baik mengetahui ada seseorang yang menenangkanmu?"

" _Tidak_." Baekhyun mendongak untuk memandanginya. "Kau bersikap sangat dekat padaku untuk ukuran seorang _umbrella boy_ … Kau terus memegangiku. Apa? _You trying to hit on me or something_?"

Chanyeol seketika itu juga melepaskan genggamannya perlahan-lahan dan menjauh, kerutan tampak pada wajahnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak _gay_! Aku punya seorang kekasih."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Itu hanya candaan."

"Aku tidak bisa membedakannya."

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Petir kembali membuat kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam erat seolah dia sedang kesakitan.

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh merasa khawatir, ia merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar sambil mengulas senyuman yang dia harap terlihat menenangkan alih-alih mesum. "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Posi-" Sebelum Baekhyun bisa berkata _positif_ seisi bangunan bergemuruh, efek terakhir dari hujan deras yang kemudian menerpa. Chanyeol hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh kecil pada tekanan yang kini terasa di sisi tubuhnya, seorang lelaki mungil kini menghimpitnya. Baekhyun bukan seekor Doberman, dia memutuskan. Ia adalah seekor Pomeranian, menyalak sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi taring yang tidak akan ragu untuk dia gunakan jika kau berani untuk menghampirinya. Ia bersikap keras, dan kejam, dia memang cukup keras, tapi semua orang memiliki ketakutan akan sesuatu. Secara kebetulan, seperti seekor anjing kecil, sang pemimpin sindikat kejahatan takut dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar keras.

Meski demikian, Baekhyun tetap terus menerus melayangkan protes dan Chanyeol membiarkannya terus mengoceh dan bersikap seolah tidak takut pada apapun. "Mengapa juga aku takut dengan petir? Apakah ada yang salah dengan otakmu? Apakah kau seorang detektif? Tidakkah kau paham aku siapa? Aku _memilikimu_."

"Ya, ya. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau mau tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun yang aku lihat satu menit yang lalu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan memandanginya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan tapi dia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya seolah ia tengah berpikir sangat keras. Akhirnya dia menggeram, "Kau sebaiknya melupakan apa yang kau lihat barusan atau aku akan menghancurkan tanganmu lagi."

Chanyeol menguap, pada dasarnya sudah sama sekali tidak takut lagi dengan ancaman. Ia hanya bisa berharap jikalau apa yang dia anggap sebagai ancaman belaka itu tidak akan benar-benar menimpa dirinya nanti. Si jangkung mulai merasa lebih percaya diri, karena kendati apa yang dia katakan, Baekhyun terlihat nyaman bersandar pada dirinya. Dia bahkan terlihat bergeser semakin dekat padanya bahkan ketika petir menyambar di tempat yang cukup jauh.

"Jangan khawatir, Bos. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu ini pada siapapun. Lagipula, setelah ini berakhir kau bisa kembali memerintahku semaumu."

"Jangan mendikteku atas apa yang bisa kau lakukan dan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan! Dan satu lagi _, you bet your ass I can boss you around_! Kapapun dan dimanapun aku mau." Teriakan Baekhyun berakhir sia-sia. Tanggapan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sayup-sayup suara dengkuran halus. Ia menolehkan kepala dengan ekspresi tak percaya, memandangi pria yang tampak santai dengan pandangan hampa. Tidakkah dia mengerti akan situasinya? Apakah dia tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berurusan?

Ia menyenggol kepala yang bersangkutan. "Hei! Kau! Bukankah kau sedang sakit kepala?"

 _Kelihatannya tidak_ , pikir Baekhyun sementara suara dengkuran itu malah terdengar kian kencang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Kebiasaan yang tidak disadari pemuda itu sedikit menggemaskan. Hanya sedikit.

" _How annoying_ ," katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam tangan _digital_ Chanyeol menunjukkan waktu pukul lima pagi ketika Baekhyun terbangun. Ia kembali terduduk, terkejut akan posisinya, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Ia kelihatannya telah semakin merapat pada si lelaki bodoh. Ia menyalahkan bau tubuh Tao yang dia kenali dengan baik, yang tercium dari jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Rasa familier yang sangat menenangkan.

Tapi sekarang dia sangat tidak nyaman, dengan kedua pergelangan tangan diikat di belakang punggung. Penjahat-penjahat Busan bodoh itu bahkan tidak memeriksa keadaan mereka setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Mereka bisa saja melarikan diri, atau membunuh diri mereka sendiri sekarang sekarang dan kumpulan orang idiot itu tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukannya, tapi tetap saja, kenyataan kalau para orang bodoh tersebut tidak terpikir untuk memeriksa mereka hampir membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan histeris. Mereka pasti begitu putus asa ingin menangkap dirinya hingga datang tanpa berbekal sebuah rencana. Ia berpikir dengan samar-amar apabila keseluruhan dari situasi _ini_ benar-benar telah direncanakan oleh mereka.

Mengesampingkan situasinya sekarang, ia telah berada di kondisi yang lebih buruk sebelumnya. Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang akan orang-orang itu lakukan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ia diselamatkan.

Alhasil, dengan percaya diri, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika suara tembakan senjata dan teriakan berdengung dari pintu berbahan besi tempat dimana mereka ditawan. Sebuah suara yang terdengar seolah sesuatu telah ditabrakkan pada pintu dari luar menggema dengan nyaring. Chanyeol seketika itu juga tersentak dan terbangun dan hampir mengeluarkan suara hingga Baekhyun memukulnya dengan menggunakan kepalanya.

"Shh," ia berbisik. "Kita masih tidak tahu jika yang di luar adalah bagian dari kawanan kita atau bukan. Kau ingin mereka tahu kita ada di dalam sini atau tidak?"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, kedua matanya melebar oleh rasa khawatir.

"Merasa lebih baik? Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencoba melepas ikatanku lagi."

Baekhyun segera berguling, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan lengan Chanyeol dan berbaring di hadapan pangkuan lelaki itu, menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat. Otak Chanyeol bekerja jauh lebih fokus setelah tidur selama beberapa dan kelihatannya rasa pusing yang dia rasakan tadi sudah sirna seketika itu juga.

Belum sempat dia melepaskan satu ikatan, pintu besi terbuka dengan kencang, menabrak dinding hingga menciptakan kegaduhan. Tubuh besar seorang pria jatuh ke dalam ruangan dan dengan satu tarikan nafas terkejut, Chanyeol menyadari sosok tersebut sebagai pemimpin dari kawanan penjahat yang menawan dirinya dan Baekhyun, mengalami pendarahan hebat dan kemungkinan sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Kepanikan Chanyeol akan apa yang hendak menampakkan diri dari balik pintu serta merta membuat tangannya bergetar. Tapi secara mengejutkan, figur yang menginjak tubuh tak berdaya pria tua itu tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah Tao. Chanyeol mengehela nafas dengan lega dan Tao terlihat menyunggingkan senyum kepada mereka berdua yang berada di tengah-tengah keremangan ruangan.

" _Well_ , kau kelihatan nyaman," ia bergumam, memperhatikan situasi di sekeliling ruang penyimpanan dan mendapati dua sosok orang yang sedang berada dalam sebuah posisi yang canggung.

Baekhyun kembali berguling ke sisi lain dan mendengus. "Kau datang terlambat. Kalian berdua semakin lama sekarang … Dimana Kris?"

"Sedang membereskan beberapa hal di luar. Dia semestinya tidak akan lama." Ketika Tao mendekati keduanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang dan tipis dari salah satu sisi tubuhnya, yang tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Benda tersebut hampir terlihat menyerupai sebuah katana dari anime yang pernah dia tonton sewaktu kecil dahulu. Ia memandangi dengan takjub sementara Tao memotong tali-temali yang mengikat Baekhyun karena _orang macam apa yang menggunakan sebuah pedang di zaman sekarang?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan teramat lega begitu ia berhasil terbebas, untuk sesaat merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya di atas lantai seperti seekor bintang laut. "Dan ini adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak suka bermain permainan bondage lagi," dia bergurau sambil menyeringai sementara dirinya memandangi langit-langit atap.

Tao tertawa dan berbalik kepada Chanyeol. "Dan kau? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja diajak berbicara. "Oh! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku-"

" _He's fucking fine_ ," ujar Baekhyun seraya menggeram. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang _tidur_ sementara dia ditawan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepala dengan perlahan, seulas senyuman kecil hadir di wajahnya. "Tidak pernah." Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

Kepala Kris menyembul dari balik pintu tiba-tiba, ia menganggukan kepala kepada ketiganya. "Tao," dia memanggil dengan lembut, dan pria berwajah menyerupai seorang kucing tersebut segera keluar untuk mengikuti yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun tetap duduk diam di atas permukaan lantai, kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang dilipat. Chanyeol menduga apabila dia masih merasa sangat mati rasa dan membutuhkan bantuan.

"Mohon maaf kalau aku terlalu lancang …" ia memulai, menyodorkan tangan kepada pria yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan menaikkan salah satu alis, namun tak lama berselang kemudian menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri, untuk sesaat ia menyadari sebagaimana kecil tangan Baekhyun, betapa mereka tampak rapuh dengan bekas kemerahan yang menghiasi dua pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit oleng ketika berusaha untuk berdiri, menggunakan lengan Chanyeol untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan dan selama beberapa sekon tenggelam dalam rangkulan si jangkung.

Hal yang bisa Chanyeol lihat dari tempat dimana ia berdiri hanyalah puncak kepala sang bos. Dia biasanya selalu terlihat besar … apakah Baekhyun sebenarnya sekecil ini? Cantik bahkan? Bukankah kata _menggemaskan_ baru saja lewat di dalam benak kepalanya?

Pria yang ada di hadapan tampak tengah meregangkan punggung yang pegal. " _God fucking damn_ , aku ingin buang air kecil," katanya dengan gusar, meludah ke atas lantai.

Tidak menggemaskan, Chanyeol memutuskan, dan mengikuti Baekhyun melewati seonggok tubuh yang menghalangi jalan keluar dan kembali berada di area utama dari gudang.

Sementara mereka sedang dikurung barusan, sebuah bencana kelihatan seolah baru saja terjadi di dalam bangunan. Walau Chanyeol tahu apabila bencana yang terjadi sama sekali bukan bencana alam. Malapetaka yang datang ke tempat tersebut bernama _Tao_ dan _Kris_. Mereka melewati lebih banyak tubuh, jumlahnya bahkan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Kepala seorang pria diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dari lehernya dan Chanyeol menyadari dengan horor jika ia sudah mati. Mereka _semua_ sudah tewas.

Beberapa ditembak, sementara sebagain yang lain ditusuk, barangkali oleh pedang Tao barusan, ada pula yang babak belur karena dipukuli. Ada banyak sekali darah dimana-mana. Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergejolak oleh rasa ingin muntah.

Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar melakukannya, berlari ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ketika dia sudah selesai memuntahkan segala sesuatu, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan lain selain daripada mengelap mulutnya dengan menggunakan lengan jas yang dikenakan. Dia diam-diam berdoa jika Tao tidak akan meminta jasnya dikembalikan.

Ia keluar dari balik tumpukan peti hanya untuk mendapati tiga sosok orang tengah memandanginya, jelas sekali tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu, tapi pemimpin mereka berbalik dan berjongkok. Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Tatkala pembicaraan mereka hendak mencapai akhir, Baekhyun menjambak rambut dari kepala pria itu, dan meski wajahnya babak belur, terluka dan berdarah, Chanyeol bisa mengambil kesimpulan jikalau yang bersangkutan tidak lebih tua darinya. Ia berkedip sementara Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara rendah di hadapan wajanya.

"… aku akan memberikan pengampunan kepadamu agar kau ingat segala kejadian yang terjadi hari ini di perjalananmu kembali pulang ke tempat asalmu. Beri tahu kepada atasan-atasanmu, inilah akibat dari mengirimkan seekor lalat untuk menggangguku. Kau akan memberi tahu mereka kalau Seoul adalah milikku. Kalau keluarga Byun telah mengampuni mereka. Katakan kepada mereka, mereka bisa memohon untuk pengampunan sebanyak yang mereka mau tapi jika mereka kembali menjejakkan kaki ke dalam daerah kekuasaanku, lupakan semua belas kasihanku.

"Apakah kau melihat wajahku sekarang? Apakah aku terlihat sedang marah? Tidak. Aku sedang berbelas kasih. Baik, bahkan. Meski begitu, ini apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berani memancing kesabaranku. Jangan pernah sekali-kali membuatku marah."

Ia kembali bangkit dan memberikan perintah tersirat kepada Kris dengan menggunakan jemarinya, mengusap tangannya dengan jijik pada celananya. Kris menarik kerah baju pria itu, yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, dan membawanya keluar. Tao dan Baekhyun mengikuti dan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang mereka, berusaha keras untuk tidak memandangi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Dia menghela nafas dengan lega begitu dirinya menjejakkan kaki di tengah-tengah udara pagi. WSarna abu-abu muda mulai mengambil alih cakrawala, kabut masih nampak di seberang sungai dan di sekitar jembatan. Mereka membawa pria tersebut ke dalam limo dan menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai. Chanyeol buru-buru bergegas masuk dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tao, memperhatikan pedang yang tersampir pada pinggangnya. Sang lelaki terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka semua telah kembali duduk di dalam mobil, pintu kendaraan beroda empat yang mereka tumpangi tetap dibiarkan terbuka. Ia menduga-duga siapa lagi yang akan mereka tunggu sebelum dia melihat seorang lelaki asing berlari kecil dari sisi samping gudang. Ia baru saja ingin meneriakkan peringatan hingga pria tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil dan barulah pada saat itu disadarinya jikalau mereka semua telah menunggu sang pria asing yang bersangkutan. Ia menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu dan segera menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Chanyeol pada bangku panjang. Meski di luar sangat dingin, ia hanya mengenakan baju tank top berwarna hijau gelap yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitam cargo, sebuah jaket militer terikat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dan meniupkan asapnya tepat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

" _Goddamit_ , Yixing, buang benda itu," Kris memohon sambil melambaikan tangan di hadapan hidungnya.

"Ya," Tao menambahkan. "Bos sudah mulai bisa melepaskan diri dari benda itu, kau hanya akan membuatnya kecanduan lagi."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala dan kelihatannya Baekhyun memang sedang menikmati asap rokok. "Berikan padaku." Perintahnya sementara mobil mulai melaju melalui perairan dengan pelan.

Sosok lelaki berlesung pipi yang nampak murah senyum itu menurut, mengitari tubuh pria yang terbaring di atas lantai dan menyerahkan rokoknya kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengisap tembakau dalam-dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum membuang asapnya keluar jendela yang terbuka.

" _Bos_ ," Tao merengek seraya memajukan bibir, hampir secara menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, "Hanya satu kali saja." Dia mengembalikan rokok kepada sang lelaki sambil bersungut-sungut.

Dia kembali memandang Chanyeol kemudian dan menyodorkan sebuah tangan. "Aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namaku Zhang Yixing, ahli pembuat ledakan."

"Aku Park Chanyeol," ia terbatuk-batuk, mata dan tenggorokannya terasa gatal oleh asap. "Ledakan … _apa_?"

"Omong-omong," Baekhyun memulai dengan sebuah sentakkan kepala, "apakah kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya?"

"Oh benar!" Yixing segera merogoh salah satu saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang berantena. Chanyeol mengenali objek tersebut sebagai telepon genggam sekali pakai yang sudah sangat tua. "Hanya dalam satu kali telfon," dia berujar sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Sang atasan meraihnya dengan sigap dan segera membukanya.

Yixing tertawa sebagai reaksi atas wajahnya yang penuh ekspetasi. "010-9293-0605."

Baekhyun mengetikkan rangkaian angka yang disebutkan, senyuman kecil terbit pada wajahnya tatkala ia menekan opsi 'kirim'. Chanyeol mendengarnya berdering satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, lalu-

Ada sebuah bunyi ledakan besar dari kejauhan dan mobil mereka sedikit terguncang oleh tanah yang bergetar. Ia menangkap sebuah kilat cahaya pada sudut matanya dan kepalanya seketika itu juga menoleh ke belakang. Jauh di belakang, kepulan-kepulan asap hitam mulai bermunculan dari arah gudang. Yang lain tidak begitu memerhatikan kebakaran itu sementara mobil mereka melaju di jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terasa seperti sudah _bertahun-tahun_ dia tidak pulang ke kamar apartemennya yang kecil, dan bahkan lebih lama lagi semenjak kali terakhir dia benar-benar bersih. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingin lakukan ketika mereka mengantarkannya pulang adalah untuk melupakan segala sesuatu yang sudah lihat, melupakan dia sudah terlibat dalam apa.

 _Ini semua nyata_ , ia berpikir sambil memandangi kedua tangannya yang bergetar. _Aku benar-benar menjadi bagian dari mereka sekarang._

Bahkan ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sekalipun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak kriminal yang tersisa pada kulitnya. Tempat itu sedikit banyak selalu berhasil mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada permulaan dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tepat dimana ia berdiri sekarang adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun menembaknya untuk yang pertama kali. Ia sedang berdiri di bawah pancuran ketika ia mendengar pintu dibanting terbuka dan seorang lelaki berpakaian formil menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengesampingkan fakta apabila dia sedang telanjang.

Baekhyun meraih senjata yang digantung di atas bahunya dan mulai menembak, delapan titik tembakan pada tubuhnya. Dia sudah terjatuh ke atas lantai setelah dadanya ditembak, dan mula-mula ia pikir dia sedang sekarat, bahwa ia benar-benar ditembak dengan peluru sungguhan.

Bahkan begitu pria tersebut mulai berbicara kepadanya ia pikir dia sudah tewas. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia menyadari apabila rasa lengket yang dia rasakan berasal dari cat barulah ia menghela nafas lega. Tapi, itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan meninggalkan beberapa ruam dan lebam hingga hari ini.

Chanyeol mendengar sayup-sayup suara decitan dari lantai atas dan dia hampir secara spontanitas menolehkan kepala dengan penuh rasa takut, seolah-olah mengira apabila Baekhyun akan kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun, hanya ada dia seorang di dalam ruangan dan ia gemetaran, akhirnya mematikan air panas setelah dia menyadari jikalau ia sudah tidak lagi merasa nyaman.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan adalah melupakan segala kejadian yang terjadi di pagi buta barusan dan tidur hingga malam hari, akan tetapi ia tiba-tiba merasa dia sudah tidak lagi kelelahan, terus menerus memikirkan orang-orang yang sudah mati terbunuh.

Ia berusaha untuk menyalakan televisi tapi hal pertama yang muncul di layar adalah sebuah berita, dan mereka menunjukkan sebuah lokasi gudang yang telah terbakar. Soryong, Daeryong, dan anggota-anggota geng yang lain ada di dalam sana, tubuh mereka tentu sudah terbakar, dan berita tersebut menyimpulkan jika baru saja terjadi sebuah ledakan gas yang masif di sana. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, memikirkan banyak kejadian yang telah disaksikan di televisi, tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan televisi, tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan banyak hal buruk.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat? Dengan apa ia sudah terlibat, dan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang ini? Mungkin akibat dari adrenalinnya beberapa waktu lalu menyebabkan dia bisa merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan atasannya, tanpa ragu-ragu menenangkan lelaki mungil itu yang sedang ketakutan. Mungkin karena pukulan di kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak begitu paham, dan dia tak terlalu mempedulikannya, selama dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

 _Tidak_ _mungkin_ , benak kepalanya berujar dengan suram sebelum dia berguling dan menempelkan sebuah bantal di atas wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika dia pada akhirnya tertidur, efek samping dari baru saja menjadi tawanan, Baekhyun bermimpi. Ia bermimpi kalau ia sedang bertarung di dalam gudang, pukulan demi pukulan ia hindari hingga akhirnya wajahnya ditinju, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah. Setiap tinju yang diberikan kepada perutnya terasa begitu nyata, sangat jelas, dia menduga-duga jika semua itu memang benar-benar mimpi. Itu lebih terasa seperti sebuah kenangan.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya yang ditahan dan pria tua bangka bodoh itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lagi dalam balutan jas berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Ia meraih sebuah senjata dari atas tanah dan menyetakkan pelatuknya, mengarahkan benda tersebut ke arah kepalanya.

Baiklah, pikir Baekhyun. Benar-benar hari yang baik. Dia meludah di atas pria itu.

Dan, seraya tertawa, lelaki tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pelatuk, tapi sebelum salah satu di antara mereka bergerak, pemuda bodoh itu sudah berada di sana, melemparkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia bersimpuh, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan melindungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa melihat, meski dari belakang sekalipun, apabila lelaki itu sedang ketakutan jikalau menilai dari getaran jemarinya, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh di sana. Dengan setiap bunyi pop yang dihasilkan oleh senjata api, Baekhyun mulai merasa lega.

Akhirnya pria tersebut menggeram.

"Apa yang sedang _kau_ tertawakan?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

Hampir di waktu yang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dipukul, Baekhyun terbangun, segera terduduk dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada seolah baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia cepat-cepat memperhatikan ruangan sekitar, menangkap detil dari keseluruhan tempat seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya bertahun-tahun. Namun, hanya ada dirinya seorang di sana di atas ranjangnya yang besar.

Ia meraih ponsel dari meja nakas dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

Tao dan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya hanya beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia kembali duduk begitu pintu terbuka.

"Kau menelfon? Ini baru beberapa jam berlalu," Kris menghela nafas.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau berkata begitu seolah kau tidak tahu apa yang akan menanti dirimu ketika kau setuju untuk bekerja di bawah perintahku."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui tawaranmu."

"Itu lain hal," ia membalas dengan santai. "Omong-omong, aku ingin kau mempromosikan laki-laki itu."

Rahang Tao seketika itu juga menganga. "Apa? Tunggu … maksudmu _Park Chanyeol_? Lelaki _itu_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lelaki _itu_."

"Apakah kau sedang merencakan sesuatu untuknya?" Bibir Kris membentuk sebuah garis kaku. "Apa yang kau ingin dia lakukan?"

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan. Latih dia untuk menjadi penjagaku."

" _Apa_?" Tao menjerit lagi.

"Toh aku butuh pengganti untuk menggantikan si Naga Kembar."

"Mereka tidak bisa digantikan oleh _nya_!"

"Dia bahkan tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang _umbrella boy_ , apalagi melindungi _hidupmu_ ," wajah Kris mengerut. "Dia adalah seorang _pecundang_."

"Dia adalah seorang _anjing_ ," Baekhyun membalas dengan cengiran jahat, "seekor Golden Retriever. Dia telah menunjukkan kepadaku kalau ia setia, bahkan kepada kesalahan-kesalahannya. Sedikit latihan dan dia akan menjadi orang yang kubutuhkan untuk berada di sisiku. Seseorang seperti kalian berdua."

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan khawatir, tapi tetap menganggukan kepala sebelum pergi dari sana. Sekali seorang Byun Baekhyun memiliki sebuah rencana di dalam benak kepalanya, tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikannya hingga rencana itu terjadi. Tuhan tolong Park Chanyeol.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **[T/N]**

 _That's chapter three!_

Semoga suka dengan momen Chanbaek yang bertaburan. Bisa dilihat, benih-benih cinta sudah mulai muncul. Tapi, yah, cuma nongol sedikit. Ibarat kata, baru tunasnya.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan Baekhyun ya kira-kira? Cari tahu jawabannya di _chapter_ selanjutnya!

 _By the way_ , _fic_ ini selain Chanbaek juga bakal ada beberapa _side pairings_ ; Hunhan, Kaisoo, dan KrisTao. Tapi, fokus utama tetap di Chanbaek kok tenang saja. Mereka hanya sampingan, tunggu saja kehadiran Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo ya!

 _Also, thank you for 100 follows_! Aku sama sekali gak berekspetasi bakalan dapet angka sebesar ini TT Terima kasih antusiasmenya. Semoga kalian tetap suka dengan ceritanya dan bisa terus meninggalkan jejak kecil untuk membuatku semakin semangat.

Sampai jumpa di hari Sabtu minggu depan!


	4. Hefty Profiles and Ground Rules

**byunkirisu**

 **Present**

 **Indonesia Translation of The Boss**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and many more**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Mild Language, Violence, and other Mature contents.**

 **This fanfiction is originally written by CannibalQueen on AsianFanfictions, I hereby stated only translate the story into Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh akun CannibalQueen di AsianFanfictions, saya menyatakan kalau saya hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

 **ANY FORM OF COPYING IS PROHIBITED.**

 **SEGALA BENTUK PENYADURAN SANGAT DILARANG DENGAN KERAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword:**

 **Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah berjudi terlalu banyak dalam balap kuda. Ya, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua, dan benar dia makan ramen sekali setiap hari untuk menyimpan pemasukannya. Tapi, itu jelas belum cukup untuk menyebabkan masalah besar. Dia hanya sedang berusaha hidup hemat. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan.**

 **Hingga suatu hari seorang lelaki muncul di apartemennya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah berhutang terlalu banyak. Pria cantik dengan senjata api itu memberikannya dua opsi.**

 **Opsi pertama: 1.** _ **Bayar hutangnya**_ **, atau opsi kedua: 2.** _ **Mati**_

 **Jadi, dia memilih opsi ketiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo adalah kebanggaan dari akademi kepolisian.

Ia selalu dalam keadaan terjaga dan siap siaga setiap kali pimpinan kepolisian mengumpulkan mereka di pagi hari. Meski dia bertubuh mungil, ia memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang sangat bagus dan nilai-nilainya juga sempurna. Ia bahkan lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik dan diberikan kepercayaan untuk memberikan pidato di acara kelulusan, sebuah acara yang disaksikan oleh seluruh orang dari kampung halamannya. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang berbakat. Ia bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Namun, begitu ia berada dalam balutan seragam, dia seketika itu juga menyadari apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dan apa saja yang tidak. Ia bisa membuat laporan dengan sangat akurat atau menangkap pelanggar lalu lintas. Dia _tidak_ bisa menggunakan senjata.

Pada hari pertama bekerja, Kyungsoo dan rekannya tiba paling pertama di tempat kejadian. Begitu menemukan sosok seorang wanita yang babak belur, mereka segera memanggil bantuan. Sementara rekannya menunggu bersama dengan sang wanita, Kyungsoo mengitari seluruh rumah tersebut. Ia menemukan sang suami di lantai atas, bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian.

Ia sedang menahan sosok lelaki itu ketika dia mendengar ada bunyi nyaring tembakan di lantai bawah. Setelah memborgol pria tersebut pada tempat tidur ia cepat-cepat turun ke bawah dan menemukan kenyataan apabila rekannya sedang berdarah di atas permukaan lantai, wanita yang babak belur sedang mengacungkan senjata di hadapannya.

Sebelum dia sempat mengarahkan pistol ke arah Kyungsoo, bantuan sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Ia menembak lagi dan pelurunya berhasil mengenai seorang polisi lain di bagian kaki. Kyungsoo semestinya menembak. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menghentikan aksi perempuan tersebut.

Di akademi, segala sesuatu terasa sangat _mudah_. Mudah sekali untuk menembak target tembakan dari jarak jauh. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun ragu-ragu. Tembakan Kyungsoo tak pernah meleset dari lingkaran. Ia mampu menebak titik-titik vital pada kertas target. Tapi, ini adalah manusia yang sesungguhnya, seorang wanita babak belur yang seharusnya tidak menyerang orang-orang yang berusaha untuk membantunya. Situasi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan tidak logis. Dia tidak bisa berpikir.

Alhasil, sementara salah seorang polisi sedang menahan wanita yang bersangkutan ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam, kedua tangannya bergetar dengan hebat dan senjatanya terlepas dari genggaman.

Barangkali peristiwa tersebut bukan suatu hal besar …. kalau saja pria yang ditembak kakinya bukanlah anak dari kepala kepolisian.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo dipandang kurang cocok untuk menjabat sebagai polisi yang aktif, hal yang sangat disayangkan mengingat sebagaimana bertalenta dirinya. Ia menjadi orang yang bekerja di belakang meja, diberi tahu jikalau dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang detektif.

Jadi, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, mengelilingi sebuah klub _gay strip_?

Beberapa minggu lalu ketika kepala kepolisian secara langsung memanggil Kyungsoo, ia tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi, tapi tidak mungkin ada kaitannya dengan berkas-berkas yang dia kerjakan. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama lima tahun mengurusi tumpukan berkas dan segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan sudah cukup baik.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, ia sangat teramat terkejut sekali ketika dia dipromosikan untuk menjadi seorang detektif. Tapi, tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan.

Seluruh departemen kepolisian sedang mengincar sesuatu yang besar, suatu hal yang akan membuat nama dari pimpinan kepolisian menjadi sejarah dari generasi ke generasi. Sindikat kejahatan yang mereka incar telah membuat banyak keonaran di kota, dan menangkap seluruh keluarga dalam satu waktu adalah tujuan mereka.

Keluarga Byun sangat terkenal, barangkali paling berpengaruh di Seoul, atau mungkin di seluruh Korea Selatan. Dan kedudukan berpengaruh tersebut yang membuat mereka sulit digapai. Departemen membutuhkan bukti kuat. Semua yang telah mereka kumpulkan sebelumnya dianggap sebagai peristiwa kebetulan belaka oleh karena pengacara yang disewa oleh keluarga Byun.

Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya. Sebuah cara baru untuk mendapatkan informasi. Mereka butuh seseorang untuk pergi menyamar.

Tapi, tidak bisa sembarang orang yang ditunjuk. Mereka tahu jikalau keluarga Byun mengenali seragam mereka di jalan, dan tentu saja mereka semua berteman baik dengan seluruh detektif. Satu-satunya wajah baru yang tersisa, secara tidak menguntungkan orang yang paling dianggap cocok untuk pekerjaan tersebut tiada lain dan tiada bukan ialah Do Kyungsoo.

'Do Butterfingers Soo.'

Jadi, mengapa dia menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu? Bukankah dia merasa lebih nyaman berada di mejanya? Ia bukan tipikal orang yang punya jiwa petualang. Profesi sebagai polisi sudah diturunkan secara turun-temurun dalam keluarga Do. Akan tetapi, mengapa pula dia harus pergi dan turut menjadikan hal itu sebagai profesinya? Ia merutuki tekadnya untuk menyenangkan hati sang ayah. Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kyungsoo berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan bodoh ini, ia berujar kepada dirinya sendiri tatkala dia menerima lebih banyak pesanan dari balik meja _bar_.

Kyungsoo belum diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke ruangan belakang, lagipula dia hanya seorang _bartender_. Tapi, setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih dan menyerap segala pengetahuan yang ia pelajari, dia mengetahui apabila apa saja yang ia temukan bisa menjadi bukti. Alhasil, dengan meja _bar_ yang kala itu sedang kosong, dia memutuskan dia harus mencari kemanapun … bahkan jika ia harus mengaduk-aduk sampah sekalipun dan menemukan sesuatu yang secara mencurigakan terlihat seperti sebuah kondom. Ia bergetar.

Pintu ruangan belakang berdecit membuka dan dia hanya punya cukup waktu untuk melempar segala sesuatu kembali ke dalam tong sampah sebelum sang sosok pengganggu menghampiri dirinya.

Sosok yang dimaksud adalah seorang pria tinggi yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya, barangkali seumur atau sedikit lebih tua darinya. Akan tetapi, ia tahu jika _bar_ sedang tutup pada saat ini alhasil dia menarik kesimpulan apabila orang asing tersebut adalah seorang karyawan. Mungkin seorang bartender baru? Jelas sekali dia belum mendengar apapun tentang kabar itu.

Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, pasangan pupil matanya yang besar nampak baik, dan terulas senyuman sementara dia memperkenalkan diri sendiri. "Hai," ia memulai, sedikit membungkukkan tubuh. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo turut melemparkan senyuman dan mengulurkan tangan. _Berpura-pura_ , dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bak sebuah mantra. "Hei. Aku Lee Seunghoon. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau orang baru di sini?"

"Ya, aku baru saja mulai bekerja seminggu yang lalu sebenarnya." Ia beralih pindah ke belakang meja _bar_ dan melepas jas yang dikenakan. "Apakah kau _bartender_ di sini?"

Begitu dia berjongkok untuk meletakkan jaketnya di bawah meja _counter_ , kedua mata Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah tato. Terdapat di belakang tengkuk Chanyeol, berada di bawah garis rambut kecokelatan dan menyembul dari balik kerah baju pria tersebut ialah tato berwarna hitam muda yang sudah sangat dikenali, simbol dari sindikat itu.

Kyungsoo seketika itu juga menegang. Dia sudah cukup familier dengan seluruh anggota keluarga yang bekerja di XOXO, dan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari informan jikalau ada seorang anggota baru di kelompok mereka. Itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ketika laki-laki dengan senyum bodoh itu mulai merengut, dia kembali teringat kalau ia harusnya memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Oh, um. Maaf. Ya. Benar. Aku adalah seorang _bartender_ … apa pekerjaanmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup polos.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum begitu tahu."

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, pintu terbuka dan disanalah _ia_.

Kyungsoo mengenalinya dari foto-foto yang dia dapatkan, tapi ia tampak jauh lebih menyeramkan, dan entah mengapa terlihat lebih cantik di kehidupan nyata. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat sosokk seorang Byun Baekhyun setelah selama berminggu-minggu bekerja di sana. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka tidak pernah bertemu di tiap jam-jam kerjanya. Ia memperhatikan dengan takjub sementara Baekhyun berjalan melaluinya, diapit oleh dua orang penjaga setia. Kyungsoo sangat mengenali mereka, dua-duanya adalah pembunuh berbakat.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Seorang berdarah campuran China-Kanada. Dua puluh sembilan tahun. Seorang penjaga terlatih, dengan keahlian Judo, aksi-aksi bela diri lain, dan memiliki kelebihan dalam menggunakan senjata-senjata api. Ia berbicara dalam empat bahasa dengan lancar, dan saat ini sedang dicurigai dan sedang dinvestigasi dari pihak Guangzhou, China. Sesuatu tentang keadaan terbebang.

Huang Zi Tao. Seorang laki-laki berdarah China. Berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Ahli dalam seni bela diri dan senjata. Sangat terlatih baik dalam menggunakan pedang maupun bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tapi tidak begitu buruk dengan sebuah pistol _Glock_ juga. Dicurigai telah melakukan tiga pembunuhan terbuka dan sedang diinvestigasi oleh pihak dari Beijing.

Keduanya telah bekerja di bawah pimpinan mereka selama lima tahun, dan _dia_ lain cerita lagi.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang berdarah asli Korea. Dua puluh delapan tahun. Ahli dalam senjata-senjata api, dan diketahui telah belajar dalam berbagai jenis ilmu bela diri selama bertahun-tahun. Dikenal sebagai pemimpin dari sindikat Keluarga Byun selama sepuluh tahun dengan afiliasi dari China dan Amerika Serikat. Dia adalah keturunan dari keluarga Byun yang terakhir. Ahli waris: tidak diketahui. Ia memiliki dua orang sepupu yang bergerak di industri yang sama. Seorang bernama Kim Minseok, seorang penato dan pengedar narkoba. Yang satu lagi tidak diketahui.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah sementara tiga sosok penting itu memperhatikannya seolah dia bukanlah apa-apa. Kemudian dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memberikan gestur kepada lelaki yang baru saja ia temui, yang kemudian mengikuti ketiganya dengan terburu-buru, hampir tersandung tatkala dia bergegas menuju ke ruangan belakang.

 _So who the hell was Park Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan gugup dari bagian belakang ruangan sementara Baekhyun menelisik ribuan berkas yang ada di atas permukaan mejanya. Kris dan Tao berdiri dengan tenang di sisi lain sementara ada orang yang asing mengelilingi ruangan seraya mengoceh tanpa henti.

Sejauh yang Chanyeol ketahui, saat ini tidak ada aktivitas kriminal yang terjadi, hanya sebuah bisnis klub biasa. Rupanya, laki-laki dengan rahang segi empat yang lebar dan berada dalam balutan jas hitam mengkilap itu adalah manajer dari klub, atau _banyak klub._ Bisnis telah berjalan selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tidak hanya di XOXO. Kelihatannya Byun Baekhyun memiliki _lebih_ dari satu klub, tidak semua dari antara klub-klub tersebut ialah klub _gay_ atau _strip_. Kebetulan saja markas utama yang bersangkutan ada di tempat yang merupakan gabungan dari keduanya.

Pria tersebut terus berbicara tentang biaya dan angka-angka, dan Chanyeol hampir menganggukan kepala untuk sesaat. Tapi, begitu Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar, mencubit pahanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ia tidak paham _mengapa_ dia dipanggil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tidak ada payung yang mesti digenggam, tak ada tugas yang diberikan. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menginginkan segelas kopi. Bahkan tak ada yang berbicara kepadanya. Ia hanya berdiri di sisi lain dari ruangan dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Jongdae, kau mulai terlibat terlalu _jauh_ dalam pekerjaan sampinganmu dan terlibat sedikit pada apa yang aku perintahkan kepadamu," ia berkata dengan kuapan bosan.

"Tidakkah kau tertarik darimana uangmu datang?" balas sang lelaki berwajah laksana unta sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian sombong alami.

"Tidak terima kasih," balas Baekhyun, senyumannya menyamai yang bersangkutan. "Aku memiliki Junmyeon untuk itu, dan dia hanya mengganguku setiap hari Rabu. Jangan merusak hari Kamisku juga." Dia bersandar, dengan anggun meletakkan dagu di atas jemarinya. "Aku _tertarik_ pada apa yang kau ketahui."

" _Well_ , mengapa kau tidak bilang?" Jongdae akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Ia bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Aku sudah mendengar beberapa kabar baru."

" _Stop shitting me_. Aku tahu kau mendengar semua hal dan aku tahu kau telah bermain-main denganku. Ada kabar apa dari insiden Busan?"

Kedua telinga Chanyeol secara spontanitas mencuat dan dia mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai, kini terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan mereka berdua. Namun kemudian, Kris melemparkan sebuah tatapan membelalak kepadanya yang secara jelas mengisyaratkan perintah _tetap tundukkan kepalamu_. Ia cepat-cepat melirik ke arah lain, tapi tetap berusaha untuk mendengarkan.

" _Well_ , berita di televisi mengabarkan kalau kejadian tersebut disebabkan oleh karena ada gas yang bocor di dalam gedung itu sehingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan besar." Baekhyun mengangguk, sudah mengetahui berita tersebut. "Tapi, polisi tahu benar kalau ada semacam aktivitas geng di dalamnya, atau setidaknya itu bukan kejadian yang tidak disengaja. Mereka masih diam hingga saat ini tapi para pemadam kebakaran menemukan sumber ledakan dan beberapa perangkat dari bom yang menghancurkan dinding. Jadi, mereka tahu kalau peristiwa kebakaran karena ledakan gas itu hanya kebohongan belaka."

Baekhyun merutuk. Yixing biasanya bekerja lebih baik daripada itu.

"Berita yang _sesungguhnya_ datang dari sebuah kelompok di Busan," Jongdae melanjutkan. Akan tetapi, sebelum kembali berbicara dia melempakan lirikan melewati bahunya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia menyentakkan kepala ke arah si jangkung. " _Who's the fresh meat_?"

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan kurang ajar. "Dia tidak lebih dari itu. _Meat_ , maksudku." Chanyeol tidak melewatkan tawa yang muncul di sorot mata atasannya. Ia kembali merengut dan melihat Tao berusaha untuk menahan tawa hingga batuk. "Tolong lanjutkan."

" _Well_ , baiklah kalau begitu," Jongdae berujar dengan sebuah seringaian menyebalkan dan kembali berbalik. Mata Chanyeol mengerjap. "Jadi, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Grup Busan itu sedang mempersiapkan sebuah rencana. Kelihatannya pria yang kau tangkap minggu lalu _adalah_ salah satu dari jajaran pimpinan mereka tapi agaknya mereka _memahami_ benar situasi saat ini. Keuangan mereka sedang tidak dalam kondisi aman saat ini jadi mereka melakukan sebuah gerakan. Ketika mereka melakukan panggilan ke kantor, satu-satunya hal yang mereka inginkan adalah tebusan dalam bentuk uang."

"Orang-orang brengsek itu …"

"Ya. Mereka benar-benar idiot. Omong-omong, sumberku berkata kalau alasan mereka kesini adalah karena mereka telah tergusur oleh sebuah kelompok lain."

"Apakah _mereka_ akan menjadi masalah?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Mereka terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk membangun kelompok mereka jauh di Selatan. Aku rasa butuh waktu dua, tiga tahun sebelum mereka menjadi masalah. Terlalu banyak kelompok sindikat yang sedang bersaing di area itu. Mereka punya potensi, tapi tidak dengan sumber pemasukan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini belum."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyerap semua informasi yang diberikan. "Apakah ada kabar dari pusat kota?"

"Anak-anak sedang bereksperimen dengan obat-obatan baru. Aku rasa akan sangat bagus untuk segera mengedarkannya di pasaran, tapi kau harus bertanya kepada Yixing. Kita semua tahu dia ahlinya."

Chanyeol itu seperti sebuah volkano yang meletup-letup dengan banyak pertanyaan, menunggu untuk memuntahkan semuanya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. "Aku pikir Yixing adalah ahli ledakan!" ia berkomentar. Ketika kepala Baekhyun mendongak barulah dia menyadari kesalahannya dan menutup mulutnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan kini memandangi Chanyeol dan dia seketika itu juga menyesali impuls yang ia miliki. Jongdae menyunggingkan seulas senyuman buaya dan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Senyuman Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah garis tipis. " _Did I fucking ask you to speak_?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol membelalak dan dia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak tuan!"

Jongdae tertawa. "Aw Byun, tenanglah sedikit! Dia hanya penasaran. Hei, nak. Tidakkah kau tahu kau harus menjadi gila untuk membuat ledakan? Dan menjadi sangat gila mengartikan kau harus mengonsumsi sedikit narkoba."

"Jangan ladeni dia, Jongdae. Dia harus tahu posisinya. Kris. Bawa dia keluar."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengedip, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam lengannya dan menarik yang bersangkutan keluar dari dalam ruangan. Begitu pintu di belakangnya ditutup, kerah bajunya ditarik dan ia dipojokkan pada dinding yang berlawanan.

Kris memandanginya dengan sangat tajam, menekan tenggorokan Chanyeol dengan menggunakan siku lengannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," ia meludahi wajah sang lawan bicara. "Kau tidak berbicara. Kau bahkan tidak _mendengarkan_. Kau hanya berdiri dan menunggu. Kau berantisipasi, dan kau bereaksi. _Itulah_ bagaimana kau menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ yang baik."

" _B-bodyguard_!?" Chanyeol mencicit. _Sejak kapan-_

"Tugasmu adalah untuk menjaga lelaki di dalam sana, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang, aku tidak percaya kau mampu, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia berpikir demikian. Dan jika aku benar … kau tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari semua ini. Jadi, tetap tundukkan kepalamu dan jangan buat keributan. Coba sekali lagi untuk mengacau dan aku akan menghajarmu. Apakah sudah jelas?"

Ia menganggukan kepala dalam diam, tapi kemudian tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit bibir. Sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun berpikir dia pantas untuk menjadi seorang _bodyguard_? Sesaat setelah Kris melepaskan dirinya sambil menghela nafas Chanyeol hanya mampu untuk membandingkan mereka berdua.

Dibandingkan yang lebih tinggi, dia tampak kurus. Lemah bahkan dengan tubuh semampai. Tentu mereka kurang lebih memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, tapi Chanyeol yakin tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya sebagai sosok yang berotot. Dan setelah insiden di gudang … dia tahu benar apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh Kris.

Mereka berdiri bersandar pada dinding selama sepuluh menit, hingga Tao menyembulkan kepala keluar dan Jongdae mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol ketika melewatinya, satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu saku sementara yang lain mengayunkan suatu set kunci. Dia bersiul dalam nada rendah.

"Masuklah," kata Tao, dan dia mengikuti penjaga yang terlihat sedikit lebih tidak seram itu kembali masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di tepi mejanya ketika ia masuk. Dia kembali berdiri ketika melihat Chanyeol dan bergegas menghampiri dirinya. Ia meraih kerah pakaian yang lebih tinggi dengan kasar, seperti yang sudah dilakukan Kris, dan memelototi sosok tersebut.

Kris batuk dengan sedikit canggung. "Bos, aku sudah memberi tahu kabar terbaru kepadanya."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Wajah Baekhyun kembali santai dan dia melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol, merapikannya dengan sebuah tepukan halus, tapi dia tetap berdiri di dekatnya. " _Well_ , aku rasa aku bisa mengampuninya untuk kali ini." Dia menepuk pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali, sedikit lebih keras dari semestinya.

"Jadi," ia memulai kembali setelah mendudukkan diri. "Kris akan mengajarimu dalam pelatihanmu."

" _Apa_?" teriak laki-laki yang dibicarakan, wajahnya terlihat lebih ekspresif daripada biasanya. "Tapi bos aku-"

"Jika kau punya masalah dengan keputusan yang aku buat aku sarankan kau untuk memesan penerbangan kembali ke Guangzhou."

Kris menjadi pucat dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tuan," ia berkata dengan pasrah.

"Aku pikir begitu," balas sosok yang lain dengan bahagia. "Karena kau sudah memberikannya sebuah pelajaran dalam cara bersikap bagaimana kalau kita mengujinya sedikit? Ajarkan dia apa yang perlu ia ketahui dan kirimkan dia ke rumahku nanti. Tempat rahasia."

"Bos-" protes Tao, tapi Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan peringatan.

"Itu hanya sebuah _test run_. Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kalau seandainya dia mengacau."

Chanyeol tidak menyukai cara mereka berbicara tentang dirinya, seolah-olah ia tak ada di ruangan itu. Ketidakpercayaan mereka semua akan kemampuan-kemampuan yang dia miliki agak menghina (meski yang dibicarakan benar sekalipun). Ia menggigit bibir.

"Ada masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sebuah seringaian mengerti.

"Tidak, tuan."

Baekhyun tertawa. " _Then that'll be all for now_. Tao, bawa dia keluar dari ruangan dan beri tahu beberapa hal yang mesti ia kerjakan mulai dari sekarang. Dan kau, Kris, _darling_ , panggil Jongin untukku. Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengannya."

Kris mengangkat alis tapi segera keluar dari ruangan.

Tao dan Chanyeol menyusul setelahnya, dengan tatapan menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengedipkan mata dengan gestur mencemooh. Chanyeol gemetaran untuk beberapa alasan.

Ia mengikuti sosok yang lain dalam diam melalui sebuah koridor yang dia ketahui sebagai tempat dimana para penari berpakaian (atau setidaknya tempat dimana mereka berganti pakaian begitu jam kereja mereka selesai). Di sepanjang lorong mereka kembali melewati Kris yang mengganggukan kepala kala melihat keduanya. Ia diikuti oleh seorang pria berotot yang tinggi, dengan kulit berwarna kecokelatan. Chanyeol mengambil asumsi apabila dia adalah Jongin. Tapi, toh, dia tidak semestinya mendengarkan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat sebelum_ …

Pintu dibanting menutup sementara Kris menarik Chanyeol keluar, dan Jongdae kembali beralih kepada Baekhyun.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" kawannya yang satu itu tertawa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Pasar narkoba. Kau dan Junmyeon terus menerus mengungkit hal itu. Tapi aku beri tahu kau kalau itu sama sekali bukan gaya keluarga Byun. Kita memiliki peraturan yang ketat dari generasi ke generasi. Tidak ada peredaran narkoba. Setidaknya tidak di Seoul."

"Itu mungkin benar untukmu tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan orang-orang di Los Angeles."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mengunjungi mereka dalam waktu dekat, tapi untuk saat ini itu bukanlah masahalku. Apa yang menjadi masalahku adalah orang-orang yang mengedarkan narkoba di Gangnam dengan nama Byun. Aku harus menghentikan mereka."

"Bahkan Minseok sekalipun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menyugar rambutnya dengan menggunakan jemari. "Aku akan mengurus dia. Kau urus yang ada di jalanan. Keluarga mengurus keluarga."

"Baiklah, bos. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku beri tahu sebelum aku pergi."

"Oh?"

"Ini memakan waktu seminggu untuk mencari tahu siapa, tapi salah satu dari karyawan klubmu adalah seorang lulusan akademi kepolisian. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika aku masuk ke dalam."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu? Itu barangkali bukan kebetulan dia ada di sini. Aku yakin makhluk malang itu ditugaskan untuk mengorek rahasia penting."

"Aku punya caraku sendiri," ia melebarkan cengirannya yang lebar. Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Seorang pesulap tidak pernah memberi tahu rahasianya."

"Omong-omong."

" _Omong-omong_. Namanya Lee Seunghoon, sebuah alias tentu saja. Nama aslinya Do Kyungsoo. Dia bekerja di balik meja kepolisian selama lima tahun belakangan meski dia lulusan terbaik. Cerita yang lucu sebenarnya. Dia-"

"Jongdae," Baekhyun memperingati.

"Benar, benar. Omong-omong, polisi sedang berusaha mengusahakan sesuatu. Apakah kau mau aku memerintahkan salah satu orangku untuk mengawasinya? Lebih baik menyuruh Tao untuk menghabisinya di suatu tempat." Ia menunjuk ke arah pria di belakangnya dengan menggunakan ibu jari.

"Tidak, tidak. Tinggalkan Tuan Do untuk saat ini."

Senyuman Jongdae luruh dalam sekejap. "Tapi, mengapa?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelap. "Jika kepolisian mengininkan informasi maka mereka akan mendapatkannya. Tapi, aku akan menggunakan caraku."

Senyuman sang lawan bicara kembali hadir pada wajah. "Licik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan langkah sensual. Beberapa orang mungkin akan berpikir jika dia sedang pamer, dengan tubuh berotot dan celana kulit pas tubuh yang ia kenakan, namun Baekhyun tahu yang sebenarnya. Lelaki muda itu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan alami, dan dia menyukai hal tersebut.

Alhasil, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengagumi Jongin. Memang sudah pekerjaannya untuk ditatap orang, bukan? Itulah mengapa ia merekrut lelaki itu. Jongin berdiri dengan malas di sisi ruangan, menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Setelah dia selesai menatap Jongin dari penghujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan iseng, ia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu kita punya seorang _bartender_ baru, bukan Jongin?"

"Ya, tuan," ia menggeram.

" _Well_ , aku punya sedikit tugas untukmu …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klub sudah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung ketika Kim Jongin kembali. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan sang atasan, malam itu dia telah diberikan sebuah tugas yang sedikit lebih … informal. Selama satu atau dua jam ke depan dia tidak akan tampil di atas panggung dan ditugaskan untuk mengelilingi klub selama beberapa saat, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menganggap remeh dirinya yang bekerja di sebuah _gay bar_. Tapi, Jongin selalu merasa bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sangat suka berdansa dan dia gemar membuat orang bahagia. Meski jika harus menghibur pria-pria yang lebih tua dan orang-orang _gay_ lain sekalipun, dia tetap dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Ia melalui kerumunan banyak orang yang ada di lantai dansa, berhenti melangkah selama beberapa kali hanya untuk menyapa orang-orang yang mengenali dirinya. Ia ingin minum.

Beruntung, terdapat satu bangku kosong di tengah-tengah keramaian _bar_ beberapa detik kemudian. Dia segera menempatkan diri di sana dan menatap _bartender_ dengan punggung menghadap dirinya.

"Cukup ramai untuk hari Kamis," ia berteriak dengan lantang, melebihi keributan.

"Aku setuju," pria yang lebih pendek berujar, berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Tapi, kau tahu apa yang selalu mereka katakan; _Thursday is thirsty."_

Do Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Jongin ekspetasikan untuk ukuran seorang polisi.

Ia telah ditahan oleh polisi selama beberapa kali sebelumnya, kebanyakan karena kekacauan-kekacauan kecil, dan polisi-polisi yang menahannya selalu bertubuh besar dan berbau keringat dan asap rokok. Do Kyungsoo barangkali tidak bau sama sekali. Malahan, dia memiliki aroma lavender yang wangi. Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan menyebutkan pesanan sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah lelaki mungil,

"Hai," ia bergumam, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan seduktif. "Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Minum bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo memberikan pesanannya sebelum perlahan-lahan menerima uluran tangan Jongin, pandangan matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah rupawan sang lawan bicara. Dia tahu kalau peristiwa semacam ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat … tapi apakah dia benar-benar sedang didekati?

"Lee Seunghoon," ia membalas, mengenakan senyuman khas pekerja terbaiknya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa bermain-main dengan pelanggan."

"Oh, justru sebaliknya," Jongin tertawa, "sang _manager_ akan menegurmu jika kau tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu jika ini akan membantu, tapi bagaimana jika seandainya aku memberi tahumu kalau aku juga seorang pekerja di sini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Itu tidak lebih baik. Tidakkah kau tahu tentang apa yang mereka katakan terkait _office romance_?"

Jongin beranjak mendekat, ia bersandar hingga melewati meja counter di antara mereka berdua, dan memastikan apabila dirinya berbicara dengan suara lembut agar Kyungsoo juga turut bersandar mendekat. " _Who said anything about romance_?" dia berbisik, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga sang lawan bicara. Ia melihat dari bawah bulu matanya hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo yang membeku di tempat. Dia hampir saja meledak dalam tawa ketika lelaki bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru melayani sebuah pelanggan lain yang baru saja datang, jelas sekali tampak tersipu.

"Aku minta maaf," ia akhirnya berkata setelah kembali, kedua matanya memandangi jakun Jongin terlalu lama, bergerak naik-turun sementara sosok tampan tersebut meneguk minumannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggodamu atau semacamnya. Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang _gay_."

Jongin mengusap mulutnya dan tertawa. "Aku juga bukan."

Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan salah satu alis.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi _gay_ untuk bekerja di sini … Omong-omong," dia turun dari bangku bar. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Sampai jumpa nanti Seunghoon."

"Tunggu! Kau harus bayar!" Panggilan Kyungsoo berakhir sia-sia sementara lelaki asing menawan itu kembali bersatu dengan kerumunan orang banyak. Ia merutuk.

Tak lama berselang kemudian di malam itu, Kyungsoo memperhatikan panggung penerangan mulai diredupkan, sorot lampu utama diarahkan kepada sosok seorang penari setengah telanjang. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin menari, turut terpukau sebagaimana dengan para penonton lain di ruangan tersebut. Ia mengingatkan dirinya secara terus menerus jika dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan, berulang-ulang meyakinkan diri jikalau ia menyukai perempuan hingga menyerupai mantra. Kemudian dia melihatnya, sebuah tato yang ada di bawah pinggul Jongin. Tato sebuah matahari hitam berukuran kecil yang menghantui dirinya …

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ditinggalkan untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu penari, merasa sangat tidak nyaman sementara para penari mengenakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan ketika tampil di atas panggung (meski sangat sedikit sekali _pakaian_ yang mereka kenakan), sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensinya tatkala mereka berjalan kesana kemari dengan telanjang. Percakapan antar penari di dalam sana terdengar sangat kencang dan bahagia, dan ia hanya bisa semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sofa ketika salah seorang penari setengah telanjang duduk tepat di sisinya, bokongnya terlihat mencuat keluar dari celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Dia berjengit dan kemudian segera beranjak bangkit dari sana, berharap apabila kulit sofa itu tidak memberikannya sejenis penyakit aneh.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua ibu jarinya dan mengecek ponselnya, berdiri jauh di sudut ruangan. Dia memiliki lima pesan baru dari pengirim yang berbeda-beda.

Pesan terbaru berasal dari Sehun, baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam ini?_ – Oh Sehun; 11.32 PM

Ia membalasnya dengan cepat.

 _Bekerja :/_ \- Terkirim; 11.36 PM

 _Sial._ I'm going out tonight. _Hari Sabtu ingin pergi?_ – Oh Sehun; 11.37 PM

 _Aku lihat dulu jadwalku. Kau harus datang kemari_. – Terkirim; 11.37 PM

 _Ke_ Banana Boat? _Tidak terima kasih_. – Oh Sehun; 11.38 PM

Bitch. – Terkirim; 11.38 PM

Dia memeriksa pesan-pesan yang lain. Ada satu yang berasal dari ibu, mengejutkannya.

 _Yeol-ah~~ Aku tahu ini sudah lumayan malam, tapi bagaimana kabarmu? Kau mungkin sedang lelah karena bekerja sepanjang hari. Ayahmu dan aku baru tiba di rumah. Kau harus datang ke rumah besok malam untuk makan malam dan kami akan menceritakanmu tentang perjalanan kami_. Love you _~Mama_ – Mama; 8.20 PM

Chanyeol menggeram dengan kencang sebelum mengetikkan balasan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadwal Baekhyun tidak bisa diprediksi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya, apalagi kapan dia punya waktu luang. Jadi, Chanyeol beralasan.

 _Aku akan memeriksa jadwalku. Aku mungkin ada rencana kencan._ Love you~ - Terkirim; 11.42 PM

Tiga pesan singkat selanjutnya berasal dari kekasihnya, dan dia menggeram lagi.

 _Yeollie apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_ – Lim Hani; 8.30 PM

 _Yeollieeeeee kau belum membalas pesanku :'( Apakah kau sudah tidur?_ – Lim Hani; 9.15 PM

 _Park Chanyeol~ Ayo sarapan bersama di hari Sabtu._ I love you – Lim Hani; 11.23 PM

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bukannya Hani adalah perempuan yang jahat atau bagaimana. Malah, dia sedikit terlalu baik untuk dirinya. Ia berhubungan baik dengan ibu beserta kakak perempuan Chanyeol, dapat dengan mudah membuat sebuah percakapan. Tapi, dia tidak yakin kalau Hani adalah seseorang yang ia butuhkan di dalam kehidupannya, terlebih saat ini. Sehun tidak menyukainya, tapi itu karena ia berpikir jika Hani adalah palsu. Seseorang yang bermuka dua. Chanyeol akui perempuan itu mungkin sedikit terlalu _clingy_. Terlalu mengekang dirinya.

Tentu, dia menyukai Hani. Tapi setelah setengah tahun segala sesuatu mulai terasa seperti fase ketika kau menyukai sebuah rumah makan baru, kau menyukai menu yang ada di dalamnya jadi kau datang berkunjung ke tempat tersebut selama beberapa kali, karena kau tahu kau menyukai makanan yang disediakan. Namun, itu bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tidak menarik, tak ada tantangannya.

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang brengsek. Tapi, ini bukan suatu permasalahan yang ingin dia pikirkan sekarang. Setidaknya Hani baik-baik saja. Lebih baik tidak mengacau dengan sesuatu yang sedang stabil, seperti hubungannya misalnya, mengingat saat ini kehidupannya sudah cukup kacau.

Sebelum ia bisa mulai untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan kepada sang kekasih, Tao kembali memasuki ruangan dan mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kita pergi dari tempat ini. Pulang ke rumah lebih awal malam ini."

Ia memeriksa ponselnya lagi dan menaikkan salah satu alis. Pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit malam adalah pulang lebih awal? Barangkali hanya bagi Baekhyun …

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan di dalam mobil sangat sunyi tatkala kendaraan beroda empat yang mereka kendarai menyebrangi sebuah sungai. Tao dan Kris melamun seperti biasa, bermain dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing atau memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Chanyeol tidak berani untuk menyentuh telepon genggam miliknya, khawatir akan dimarahi Baekhyun yang tengah memandanginya, atau oleh Tao yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan dirinya di bangku.

Ia merasa mulai tidak nyaman begitu menyadari tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang atasan, pasangan manik beriris obsidian tersebut memerhatikan wajahnya, kemudian ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan iseng. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata lagi sebelum menolehkan wajah ke jendela.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tanjakan dan keluar dari mobil, sang resepsionis di meja depan membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan tatkala mereka memasuki lobi. Kris dan Baekhyun menaiki _elevator_ terlebih dahulu, yang lebih pendek melambaikan tangan seraya memamerkan sebuah seringaian.

"Sampai jumpa di atas."

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Tao begitu pintu menutup. "Maksudnya bukan aku, kan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepala. "Sayangnya ya. Inilah alasan mengapa aku menahanmu."

" _Shit_ ," ia merutuk.

"Pertama-tama," Tao berkata, beranjak mendekat dan membersihkan debu tak kasat mata dari bahu Chanyeol. "Jaga sikapmu. Aku tahu kau tidak berharap ada di sini tapi inilah pekerjaanmu sekarang. Jalani dengan benar."

 _Meski begitu, aku secara teknis berharap ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini_ , ia berpikir. Akan tetapi, dia tepis pemikiran tersebut, berpura-pura apabila semua ini _tidak_ disebabkan oleh karena kesalahannya. Jikalau dia sedang _tidak_ berhutang.

"Oke," ia menganggukan kepala.

"Kedua. Seperti yang sudah kau sadari, bos itu … _well_ , dia …"

"Eksentrik?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu. Apapun itu. Jadi, ikuti saja apa yang dia katakan. Dia akan berusaha untuk sedikit _bermain-main_ denganmu, dan hal yang bisa kukatakan ialah jangan berusaha untuk melawannya. Hadapi saja."

 _Mengapa juga aku akan melawan orang seperti dia_? Pikirnya dengan ketakutan. Namun, ia tetap menganggukan kepala.

"Ketiga. Turuti perintahnya. Lakukan apapun yang dia pinta meskipun itu adalah hal bodoh sekalipun. _Well_ … setidaknya ikuti kata-katanya sampai di level tertentu. Dan itu mengarah pada poin terakhir dariku … Apapun yang kau lakukan … jangan tidur dengannya."

" _APA_? Jangan … _apa_!?"

Tao mengangguk lagi. "Aku serius."

"M-m-mengapa juga aku akan melakukan itu?" ia terbata-bata.

"Bahkan jika dia memintamu sekalipun, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus kau tolak."

"Mengapa juga aku akan bilang _ya_!? Aku tidak gay."

"Baiklah," kata Tao dengan ekspresi aneh, dia memimpin Chanyeol menuju ke sebuah elevator.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Aku berkatamu aku bukan seorang gay!"

"Tidak masalah."

"Mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Teriakannya berakhir sia-sia sementara pintu menutup dan lift yang mereka tumpangi melaju menuju ke sebuah penthouse.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **[T/N]**

HAYOLOH. Chanyeol mau diapain? HAHAHAHA. Tunggu jawabannya di hari Sabtu! Kenapa aku _update_ hari ini? Karena minggu ini aku bakalan adain _double update_ , atau _update_ sebanyak dua kali! Tepatnya di hari ini dan hari Sabtu, tungguin aja ya~

 _By the way_ , Kaisoo juga udah muncul, _yeay_! Selain Chanbaek, ini _pairing_ yang aku suka di _fic_ ini, lucu aja bayanginnya detektif sama anggota sindikat saling jatuh cinta hehehe.

See you!


	5. Fancy Houses and Late Night

**byunkirisu**

 **Present**

 **Indonesia Translation of The Boss**

 **Main Casts :**

 **Byun Baekhyun / Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts :**

 **Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and many more**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Mild Language, Violence, and other Mature contents.**

 **This fanfiction is originally written by CannibalQueen on AsianFanfictions, I hereby stated only translate the story into Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh akun CannibalQueen di AsianFanfictions, saya menyatakan kalau saya hanya menerjemahkan cerita ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

 **ANY FORM OF COPYING IS PROHIBITED.**

 **SEGALA BENTUK PENYADURAN SANGAT DILARANG DENGAN KERAS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Foreword:**

 **Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah berjudi terlalu banyak dalam balap kuda. Ya, dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen tua, dan benar dia makan ramen sekali setiap hari untuk menyimpan pemasukannya. Tapi, itu jelas belum cukup untuk menyebabkan masalah besar. Dia hanya sedang berusaha hidup hemat. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dia pikirkan.**

 **Hingga suatu hari seorang lelaki muncul di apartemennya dan berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah berhutang terlalu banyak. Pria cantik dengan senjata api itu memberikannya dua opsi.**

 **Opsi pertama: 1.** _ **Bayar hutangnya**_ **, atau opsi kedua: 2.** _ **Mati**_

 **Jadi, dia memilih opsi ketiga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[T/N]**

Eitss … sebelum kita mulai cerita, aku mau ingetin siapa tau ada yang belum tau, silahkan baca _chapter_ sebelumnya alias _chapter_ empat jika kalian belum baca biar nyambung hehehe. Soalnya minggu ini aku double _update_ , kemarin update dan hari ini juga _update_.

Itu aja sih, selamat menikmati~!

.

.

.

 _Penthouse_ tempat dimana Chanyeol berada sekarang sesuai dengan apa yang ia ekspetasikan.

Begitu mereka berdua memasuki _elevator_ , Tao memasukkan sebuah kunci khusus ke dalam sebuah lubang yang ada di sebelah tombol lantai paling atas dan kotak baja tersebut seketika itu juga bergerak naik hingga ke lantai teratas dari gedung.

Tatkala mereka tiba di lantai tujuan, mereka berdua segera keluar dan berjalan melalui sebuah koridor sempit hingga mencapai sebuah pintu yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai tempat dimana Baekhyun tinggal, yang diberikan sebuah perlindungan ekstra berupa kode angka. Tao memasukkan serangkaian angka seraya menutupi jemarinya dengan menggunakan tangan lain yang tak digunakan, meminimalisir kemungkinan Chanyeol untuk melihatnya, sebelum kemudian kembali menggantungkan kunci _elevator_ di sekeliling lehernya.

Tao terdiam sejenak dan menahan pintu. "Aku punya satu kata terakhir sebelum kita masuk … Aku rasa Kris sudah memberi tahumu soal ini … tapi dimanapun dan kapanpun, tidak peduli apa yang sedang kami lakukan, kau tidak boleh memberikan komentar."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah tapi tetap menganggukan kepala secara perlahan, menduga-duga, bukan untuk yang terakhir kali, dia sudah terlibat dengan apa.

Jika bagian luar dari bangunan tampak mewah dan sarat akan intimidasi, maka itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan _interior_ ruangan. Chanyeol sudah dapat berekspetasi akan tampak seperti apa _penthouse_ itu bahkan ketika masih berada lobi sekalipun, menilai dari lampu-lampu gantung yang terang dan lantai dengan keramik marbel. Tapi kemudian, penthouse itu terlihat melebihi ekspetasinya.

Kelihatannya segala sesuatu, mulai dari tembok hingga perabotan, berwarna putih bersih, tampak kontras sekali dengan sedikit sentuhan warna hitam yang menghiasi di beberapa sudut. Tempat tersebut sangat luas, terbentang dari ujung ke ujung dalam tingkat keluasan yang luar biasa, hanya saja ada sebuah tembok di sisi kanan Chanyeol dengan deretan pintu, sesuatu yang dia asumsikan sebagai kamar tidur. Dinding terjauh terbuat dari kaca dan mengarah ke sebuah balkon yang luas. Di dalam, terdapat sebuah lukisan yang kelihatannya diambil dari sebuah museum di suatu tempat dan alat-alat elektronik yang nampak sangat canggih seolah semua benda itu berasal dari masa depan.

Kris duduk di sudut ruangan, di atas sebuah bangku mewah sementara sang pemilik penthouse merebahkan diri di atas sofa berwarna terang miliknya. Dasi serta jas yang ia kenakan tergantung di atas sebuah bangku lain dan dia telah melepas kedua sepatunya dengan serampangan.

Chanyeol merasa apabila semua ini tidak adil. Ada banyak sekali orang-orang seperti dirinya dan sang ayah di dunia, bekerja keras setiap hari dari jam sembilan pagi hingga lima petang demi semata-mata melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kasar di bawah perintah atasan bak seorang budak. Sementara orang-orang tidak senonoh … sebut saja _kriminal_ duduk bekerja dengan nyaman di dalam kantor mewah mereka yang terletak di Gangnam, merekrut pengawal dan mengendarai mobil-mobil mewah. Mengapa orang-orang jahat selalu mendapatkan hal terbaik di dunia?

Tapi kemudian ia semestinya telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok orang jahat tersebut. Ia hanya bisa membuat perkiraan kapan dia akan digaji, dan apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan bayarannya.

"Tao, bisakah kau memesan pizza atau sesuatu?" Baekhyun menuntut sambil merengek. " _I'm fucking starving_."

"Ini hampir jam satu pagi. Tidak ada layanan pesan antar selarut ini kecuali McDonalds."

"Kalau begitu berhenti berbicara dan pesankan aku sebuah BigMac sialan. Lemari pendinginku kosong."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan tidak percaya sementara atasannya merengek. Dia itu benar-benar mengejutkan, suatu waktu merengek meminta makanan seperti bayi besar dan di detik selanjutnya mengancam untuk memotong kemaluanmu dan memberikannya sebagai makanan kepada ikan. Ia berpikir dengan samar-samar kapan Baekhyun akan mulai bersikap masuk akal.

"Pesan sesuatu untukmu juga," ia menambahkan dengan santai.

Tao menganggukan kepala dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam. "Chanyeol, kau mau apa?"

Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya dari posisinya. Dia berdiri dengan canggung di sudut ruangan, merasa tidak yakin jika dia boleh melihat-lihat sekitar apalagi menyentuh sesuatu.

"Aku? Um. Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Kau yakin, _sweetness_?" tanya sosok pria yang ada di sofa, berguling dengan menggunakan sikunya. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. _And I sure as hell ain't cooking._ "

"Baiklah," dia mengalah ketika mulai merasa tertekan. "Aku ingin sebuah Cola … dan sedikit kentang goreng." Dia sesungguhnya lebih merasa mual oleh karena kegugupan. Ini mengingatkan diri Chanyeol akan masa kecilnya, bertemu dengan kepala sekolah bersama dengan ibunya.

Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Sesukamu saja."

Ketika Tao sedang menelfon untuk memesan makanan Baekhyun menyalakan televisi (yang mana terlihat jauh lebih besar dari semua TV yang pernah dilihat oleh Chanyeol) dan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa seorang diri. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan gugup di sudut ruangan hingga Tao memanggil dirinya. Ia segera menempatkan diri di sebelah pemuda berdarah China tersbut. Meski mereka semua tampak sangat menyeramkan, setidaknya Tao telah dengan suka rela untuk membantu Chanyeol kapanpun dia bisa. Dan untuk itu Chanyeol merasa bersyukur.

Mereka menyaksikan salah satu dari sekian banyak tayangan ulang acara hiburan larut malam. Jenis acara dimana sekelompok selebriti berkumpul dan harus melakukan tantangan-tantangan bodoh. Itu adalah tipe acara televisi yang _dia_ sukai dan meski ia telah melihat episode tersebut ketika tayang minggu lalu, Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, merasa terintimidasi oleh keheningan tempat itu.

Alhasil, ia sangat terkejut ketika Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan, larut dalam tawa ketika salah seorang dari pembawa acara dipaksa untuk turut berpatisipasi dan berakhir terlihat bodoh. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun berekspetasi apabila ia akan mendengarnya tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. Hell, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menduga akan berada di sini sekarang, duduk di dalam rumah seorang pemimpin sindikat kejahatan seolah-olah sedang mengikuti pesta yang aneh. Benar-benar situasi yang menakjubkan, bagaimana dia telah berubah dari seorang laki-laki biasa menjadi bagian dari lingkungan relasi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Begitu makanan datang dan Kris mengambilnya dari lobi, Baekhyun lagi-lagi kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan cara makannya yang begitu berantakan hingga makanan berjatuhan mengotori sofanya. Sah-sah saja seseorang yang kaya seperti Baekhyun untuk menyantap makanan cepat saji tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengira jikalau atasannya terbiasa makan dengan berantakan.

Lebih dari satu kali ia berakhir dengan sebuah saus di atas bibir. Merasa OCD, Chanyeol mesti menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap jejak kotor tersebut. Sementara mereka menyantap makanan, Tao secara terus menerus melemparkannya sebuah tatapan khusus, mengindikasikan dari sudut pandangnya jika semua ini sangat normal dan merupakan rutinitas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada seorangpun dari antara Tao dan Kris yang tahu apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan untuk Park Chanyeol. Mereka telah mengikutinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk memahami keinginan-keinginan dan bahkan mungkin … _kebutuhannya_. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan jabatannya sekarang, meski Minseok kelihatannya berpikir sebaliknya.

Jika mereka terkejut karena dengan mengemis dan memohon Chanyeol telah berhasi tergabung dalam organisasi, maka mereka _benar-benar syok_ begitu mengetahui apabila performa si jangkung yang sangat payah di gudang untuk beberapa alasan telah berhasil mempromosikan dirinya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dari apa yang mereka dengar, di mata mereka lelaki itu sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal yang dapat mengesankan Baekhyun. Dan bahkan dibandingkan dengan Tao yang berusia lebih muda, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari itu. Seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain daripada tenggelam atau berenang. Ia menduga Chanyeol telah memilih untuk berenang begitu dia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Baekhyun tapi tetap saja. Dia adalah seorang pecundang.

Karena itu, ia menghela nafas ketika Baekhyun memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkan sang pria di lantai atas. Tao telah menduga jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, karena itu dia memberi tahu Chanyeol beberapa peraturan yang perlu ia ketahui terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol masih terkejut ketika ia menginstruksikan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak ikut turun ke bawah bersama dengannya dan Kris.

" _Apa? Aku? Tinggal di sini?_ "

Tao menganggukan kepala. "Beginilah bagaimana kami bekerja. Kris dan aku atau dua orang lain akan tetap berada di lobi. Seseorang harus ada di atas sini untuk keamanan tambahan. Meski sesungguhnya belum pernah ada masalah."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara berkelahi!" Chanyeol protes. Ia menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban. "Tanganku terluka!" _Ini benar-benar konyol!_

"Ada masalah, _cupcake_?" kata Baekhyun dari belakang, menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak!" ia mencicit, terkejut dengan sebagaimana tenang Baekhyun bergerak.

Ia tersenyum tapi kilauan licik bisa terlihat jelas pada sorot matanya. "Turunlah, _boys_. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala karena tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan dalam bentuk kalimat, namun kemudian meneguk ludah lamat-lamat.

Tao menghela nafas lagi ketika pintu elevator menutup.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" tanya Kris tak percaya, berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin begitu mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ke bawah.

"Jangan tanya aku, karena aku juga sama-sama bingung sepertimu."

"Tapi, kau seharusnya tahu sesuatu. Kita bahkan tidak mengenali anak itu."

" _Well_ , aku tidak yakin, tapi dari pengalamanku ini seperti memberikan sebuah mainan baru ke seorang anak kecil. Dia akan menyukainya mula-mula, dan mungkin dia akan bermain-main sedikit dengannya, tapi dia akan meninggalkannya begitu menemukan sesuatu yang lebih bagus."

"Apakah kau mendeskripsikan bos sebagai seorang balita?"

Tao tertawa. "Bukankah memang begitu?"

"Kurasa kau benar …"

"Tapi aku rasa kita harus mempercayai pilihannya. Dia mungkin terlalu cepat mempercayai orang, tapi dia hanya melakukannya ketika memiliki insting yang bagus. Dan biasanya ia selalu benar dalam memilih orang, bukan? Maksudku, lihat kita berdua."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk sesaat, dan Tao tidak tahu tentang Kris tapi sepertinya ia sedang mengalami kilas balik, mengingat masa lalu sebelum Baekhyun menemukannya.

"Meski begitu," Kris menghela nafas sementara mereka keluar dan beranjak menuju lobi. "Aku masih tidak menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak _suka_ berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun.

Tentu, mereka pernah melakukannya dahulu, tapi itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa jam ketika keduanya sama-sama menjadi tawanan. Mereka tidak sedang berada dalam situasi tersebut sekarang dan Baekhyun jelas-jelas sedang tak diikat. Kenyataannya, ia bebas untuk pergi kemanapun dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Lagipula, itu adalah daerah kekuasaan si mungil. Dan barangkali itulah yang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Ah," Baekhyun menghela nafas seraya memamerkan cengiran bahagia. "Aku bebas! Aku ingin minum sedikit anggur. Apakah kau ingin minum anggur, Chanbaby?"

"Um … tidak terima kasih." Mengesampingkan kenyataan jika saat ini hampir jam dua subuh dan ia sangat lelah, Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan panggilan-panggilan aneh tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Sesukamu saja." Ia beranjak melangkah menuju ke kulkas tempat menyimpan anggur, sebuah ruangan berbahan kaca yang memiliki jauh lebih banyak botol-botol anggur dibandingkan dengan bar di XOXO. Ia meraih sebuah anggur Perancis dan membandingkannya dengan botol yang lain, sebelum mengedikkan bahu lagi dan mengeluarkan keduannya.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, menarik jas pinjaman miliknya dengan lembut.

"Duduklah, kau manusia kaku," Baekhyun memerintah. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk di salah sebuah sofa berwarna putih, tetap terdiam di sudut tempat tersebut, dengan kedua lengan terlipat.

"Sial," ujar Baekhyun setelah melemparkan sekilas lirikan kepadanya. Dia menuangkan gelas kedua dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menerimanya. "Aku bertaruh teman-temanmu pasti berpikir kalau kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan." Ia mengambil satu tegukan besar dan duduk di sofa yang berlawanan.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan sindiran itu dan mencium aroma dari dalam gelasnya. Bahkan dari wanginya saja _terasa_ mahal.

"Aku sudah menuangkan untukmu jadi kau harus meminumnya," yang lebih pendek berkata dengan helaan nafas. "Dan kau pada dasarnya adalah _babysitter_ ku sekarang jadi jangan terlalu takut untuk berbicara, sayang. _I don't bite … hard_."

Barangkali oleh karena perasaan gugup yang menguasai Chanyeol, atau mungkin karena dia menganggap kedipan mata Baekhyun lucu, gestur kecil yang dilakukan oleh sang atasan hampir saja membuat dirinya tersedak anggur yang telah ia teguk. Dia harus menutupi mulutnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan agar minuman itu tidak mengotori sofa mewah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum penuh kemenangan sebelum kembali meneguk minumannya. _"There we are."_

Setelah Chanyeol berhenti batuk dia akhirnya kembali membuka suara, "Apakah menyuarakan _gay_ _stereotype_ sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu?"

"Oh, _sayang_ ," ujar Baekhyun, memberikan sedikit penekanan pada suara timbrenya yang terdengar feminim. "Aku memiliki _banyak kebiasaan_."

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap itu iya."

"Kau bebas untuk berpikir tentangku sebagaimanapun yang kau mau, _darling_."

"Kau tahu, Tao memberi tahuku jika kau akan _bermain-main_ denganku."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Yep. Jadi terlepas dari apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, aku merasa tidak nyaman sekarang tapi aku siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi."

" _Well_ , _boo_ ," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir dengan gaya mengejek, "Kau ini sama sekali tidak asyik. Aku pikir seorang Park Chanyeol yang berhutang karena kalah bertaruh dalam lomba balap kuda dan memiliki orangtua yang baik hati adalah sosok yang menarik."

"Kau kelihatan benar-benar … tertarik padaku."

"Jangan merasa percaya diri. Aku tertarik dengan siapa saja yang berhutang padaku."

Chanyeol kembali bersandar pada sofa. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pelunasan hutang-hutangku? Aku ingin tahu secara lebih detil. Apakah aku akan bekerja denganmu sebagai ganti kau membiarkan aku hidup? Bagaimana dengan hutangku?"

"Apakah kau yakin kau ingin mendengar jawabannya? Meski aku bilang, tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan kau akan tetap berhutang padaku sekalipun?"

Ia mengangguk, meski tidak tanpa meneguk ludah. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya membual tadi. Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun, yang berhutang kepadaku, yang memohon kepadaku untuk membiarkan mereka hidup sebagai ganti dari bekerja untukku. Aku rasa kau akan melunasi hutangmu seiring berjalannya waktu, menghitung tiap pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang telah berhasil kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa gaji? Membayar sewaku?"

Ia tertawa. "Ha! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau semestinya berpikir matang-matang sebelum meminjam uang … walau aku rasa aku bisa memberikanmu pinjaman dan kau bisa melunasinya dengan bekerja untukku."

"Um … Tidak terima kasih."

"Hmm … Pilihan bagus."

Mereka hanyut dalam kesunyian selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun berbaring dengan nyaman dan menikmati gelas anggurnya yang kedua, Chanyeol akhirnya merebahkan kedua bahunya dan menghabiskan minumannya. Tak lama berselang kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri secara tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia meraih botol anggur yang ada di atas meja dan meninggalkan gelasnya, meneguk langsung dari mulut botol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sementara ia beranjak pergi ke sudut terjauh ruangan, ke dekat sebuah perapian, menduga-duga apabila Baekhyun sedang mabuk. Dugaannya terbukti salah tatkala yang bersangkutan melepaskan sebuah kain penutup dari atas sebuah Grande Piano berwarna putih yang keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Baekhyun duduk dan meletakkan botol anggur di atas piano tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, jemarinya bergerak dengan lembut di atas tuts-tuts piano dan serangkaian melodi Jazz seketika itu juga memecahkan kesunyian ruangan itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan kagum selagi atasannya menciptakan senandung suara piano yang indah. Akhirnya, Baekhyun turut melemparkan pandangan balasan, kedua matanya yang gelap bercahaya oleh kobaran api.

"Apakah kau bisa bermain piano, Chanyeol?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit gitar."

"Begitu. Sayang sekali. Menurutku, di kehidupan lain aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Tapi sayangnya seorang putra dari kepala Mafia tidak bisa mewujudkan impian tersebut. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah di kehidupan lain kau tetap akan bekerja di kantor? Akankah kau duduk di dalam bilik sepanjang hari, menghitung rangkaian angka-angka?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan topik pembicaraan mereka berdua yang begitu tiba-tiba, alhasil ia hanya dapat menjawab dengan lembut, mulutnya membuka dengan kaku. "Tidak. Jika aku belum sadar kalau bermimpi tidak akan menghasilkan uang, maka aku barangkali masih tetap bermain alat musik, aku mungkin akan mencoba untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi tapi toh aku bukan remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun lagi sekarang."

"Tapi lihat dimana kau berakhir sekarang. Apakah kau memiliki uang? Tidak. Itulah mengapa kau menjagaku sekarang. Kau semestinya mengikuti impianmu."

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir demikian dan kenyataan tersebut sukses menampar wajahnya. Baekhyun mengatakan realita yang memalukan, bahwa ini semua kesalahannya hingga dia berakhir menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Kesalahannya sendiri sampai ia bisa berakhir berada di sini. Chanyeol merengut dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jika tujuan hidupmu adalah memiliki hidup stabil dengan penghasilan tetap, mengapa kau menghabiskan uangmu dalam perjudian?"

Ia kemudian tertawa, sedikit dipaksakan. "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu mengapa."

Baekhyun berhenti bermain piano sejenak untuk kembali menikmati anggurnya. Bibirnya meninggalkan leher botol dengan bunyi pop kecil. "Mungkin jauh di dalam dirimu kau sadar kalau kau tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah diberikan kepadamu. Mungkin kau membutuhkan sedikit kesenangan."

"Apakah kau punya gelar doktor dalam bidang Psikologi juga, selain daripada uang dan talenta?"

Ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya jenuh. Mencoba untuk membaca isi pikiranmu."

"Begitu," ia berujar dengan rasa percaya diri yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Jadi, kau tidak punya jaminan jika apa yang kau katakan benar."

"Oh, aku punya banyak _jaminan_ ," Baekhyun tertawa. "Pengalaman pribadi … Apa yang berusaha aku sampaikan sekarang ialah, banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membangkitkan antusiasme di dalam dirimu selain daripada berjudi. Seks, misalnya."

" _Seks_?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku punya seorang kekasih, ingat? Tapi itu juga sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Seks dengan _orang yang tepat_." Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alis dan menyandarkan kedua sikunya di atas piano yang telah ditutup. "Atau mungkin kau punya _kink_. Mungkin kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memanggilmu dengan panggilan-panggilan erotis dan meludahimu. Atau barangkali kau butuh seseorang untuk mengikatmu dan menamparmu. Atau bahkan mungkin _kau_ yang melakukan tamparan itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Tangan-tanganmu yang besar mencekik … _fuck, I'm horny now_. _Dammit_ "

" _APA_?" Chanyeol berseru dan hampir dalam sekejap bangkit dari atas sofa, benar-benar bingung dan malu dengan kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah oleh karena efek samping alkohol dan ia beranjak dari bangku. "Ya," katanya, berjalan mendekati yang lebih tinggi dengan santai. " _Wanna fuck_?" Chanyeol membeku di tempat selagi Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling lehernya dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia kembali terduduk di atas sofa. Dia kian mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku bahkan akan mengizinkanmu untuk menamparku."

Chanyeol berusaha untuk berbicara tapi yang berhasil keluar hanyalah gumaman-gumaman aneh.

"Kau ini sebenarnya lumayan tampan bukankah begitu, Chanbaby? Itulah alasan mengapa aku mendatangi rumahmu. Aku biasanya tidak melakukan pekerjaan itu, tapi Tao menunjukkan fotomu … dan aku jadi ingin melihatmu yang sedang _telanjang_." Dia cekikikan. "Dan aku melakukannya."

Lebih banyak gerutuan tak jelas. Baekhyun meletakkan lututnya di antara kedua paha Chanyeol.

" _But now I'm horny_ … Biarkan aku melihatnya lagi."

Kesadaran Chanyeol kembali dan dia mendorong sosok pria yang lebih mungil hingga menjauh dari dirinya, terengah-engah, bercakap-cakap dengan tidak jelas. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tatkala ia tergagap, "T-t-t-tidak!" Ia terkejut begitu dia menyadari jikalau dirinya telah melupakan peringatan Tao barusan.

" _Aw, boo_. Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku punya seorang kekasih! Dan kau adalah atasanku!"

"Alasan yang sangat jelas sekali. Jadi, tidak apa-apa meski aku seorang pria sekalipun?"

"T-tidak! Maksudku iya … itu bukan maksudku! Aku ini _straight_ dan aku tidak ingin b-b-b-bercinta denganmu!"

Secara mengejutkan, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahu dengan santai. " _Whatever_. Kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah itu."

"A-apa?" ia tergagap, agak terkejut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kapan aku tidak diinginkan. Kau mungkin sedang menggantikan Tao dalam menjagaku tapi aku bukan seorang anak kecil." Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku dan menghubungi seseorang. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol memiliki intuisi aneh apabila Baekhyun akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Tao. Tapi kemudian dia lega (atau tidak) ketika menyadari jika penerima panggilan di seberang sana bukan sang lelaki berdarah China. "Yo, Lao. Kejutan, kejutan aku tidak peduli meski sekarang sudah lewat dari jam dua subuh. Kirimkan seseorang kesini. Ya …. Mhhm, oke, _bye_."

Ia memutuskan sambungan dan kemudian menelfon lagi. "Tao, aku akan kedatangan tamu dan dia akan tiba dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Antarkan dia ke atas. Terima kasih, _gorgeous_." Begitu ia menyelesaikan panggilan, dia menudingkan jemari telunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Dengan atau tanpa dirimu, aku akan disebutuhi malam ini."

Rahang Chanyeol mengatup. Tidak yakin harus membalas apa, dia memandangi sang atasan dengan tatapan siaga.

"Santai," Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau mungkin tampan dan sangat _fuckable_ tapi aku tidak akan menerjangmu." Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau terlalu baik, babe. Asal kau tahu, pintu kamarku masih terbuka lebar untuk tawaranmu." Ia mengedipkan mata dan Chanyeol berubah kaku. "Demi Tuhan, belajarlah cara menerima gurauan."

Mereka mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan Baekhyun segera berdiri tegak di atas meja _counter_ dapur berbahan marmer yang ia sandari. Chanyeol merasa lega begitu menyadari kehadiran Tao tapi terdiam seribu bahasa begitu melihat sosok pria yang ada di belakangnya. Dia setinggi Chanyeol, tapi jauh lebih berotot. Wajahnya tirus dan tulang pipinya tampak menonjol dengan tampan. Bibirnya nampak ranum dan ia terlihat seolah baru saja keluar dari katalog Calvin Klein. Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia memang sangat bodoh.

Baekhyun menyapa lelaki asing itu dengan seulas senyuman dan Tao kembali pergi ke koridor. Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengikuti, tapi sang lelaki berdarah China menghentikannya dengan meletakkan tangan di dada yang lebih tinggi. "Tetap di sini," ia memerintah.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak. "T-tetap di sini!?"

"Ini pekerjaanmu." Ia menekankan kalimatnya. "Kau akan dipulangkan pada pukul enam pagi."

 _Betapa mengenaskan_ , dia berpikir dengan masam sementara pintu _elevator_ menutup dan ia lagi-lagi terjebak di lantai atas. Begitu ia kembali, Baekhyun dan si pria tampan sudah tidak ada dimanapun.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala keluar dari balik pintu satu detik kemudian, seulas cengiran terlampir pada wajahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol. "Kesempatan terakhir, _babe_. Meski untuk saat ini bukan kau satu-satunya yang menyebutuhiku."

Ia memandangi sang atasan sambil melamun, rahangnya jelas sekali terlihat membuka. Ketika dia tak memberikan balasan Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahu lagi. "Sesukamu saja." Ia menutup pintu tanpa aba-aba.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh kecil … benar-benar terkekeh. Dan tak lama berselang kemudian dia menyadari jikalau ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak semestinya dia dengar. Ia pergi sejauh mungkin dari apa yang dia asumsikan sebagai pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi tidak peduli seberapa besar usahanya, dia masih tetap dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara teriakan bergairah Baekhyun.

Ia meringkuk di sebelah piano dan memejamkan kedua mata. Beberapa jam kemudian, Chanyeol jatuh tertidur dengan wangi dan kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang secara aneh mengisi hatinya yang terasa hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun bukan orang bodoh. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, omong-omong. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan kepada diri sendiri agar ia bisa tidur.

Ia tahu persis masalah apa yang sedang dia hadapi dengan kalkulasi yang akurat, memahami sepenuhnya jikalau bisnisnya akan gagal tanpa sogokan, dan dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk berusaha melawan korupsi. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti dia takut.

Tidak. Jika Sehun takut, ia tidak akan pernah berujar kepada seorang pria berdarah China yang bau dan kekar, yang datang untuk menagih uang, untuk enyah dari sana. Ia tidak akan pernah menyebut lelaki tersebut dengan sebutan setara dengan kotoran dan dia jelas sekali tak akan pernah berkata kepadanya untuk mengirimkan seseorang yang lebih cantik di waktu selanjutnya.

Satu hal yang pasti. Dia sama sekali tidak berekspetasi jika lelaki tersebut akan mengedikkan bahu dan menyetujui perkataannya. Sehun tak mengira jika permintaannya akan dikabulkan.

Alhasil, ketika seorang pemuda cantik memasuki bar setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi setengah jam yang lalu, ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu akan memberikannya sedikit kesadaran.

Ia bergerak dalam diam dari mejanya yang ada di sudut untuk duduk di balik meja bar, mengabaikan sampah berupa lap dan sedotan yang dibuang pelanggan sebelumnya. Sehun memperhatikan sementara ia berpindah tempat tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia telah melihat sosok pria berparas cantik tersebut ketika yang bersangkutan baru saja datang di bar, tapi perhatiannya kemudian terdistraksi oleh seorang wanita tua yang mabuk untuk menyadari siapa sesungguhnya ia.

"Kami akan tutup dalam waktu sepuluh menit," dia menghela nafas, merasa lelah setelah menghabiskan hari dengan bekerja selama berjam-jam. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan oleh Sehun selain daripada tutup lebih awal dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Bagaimana dengan satu kesempatan terakhir?" tanya sang lawan bicara, mengedipkan mata dengan polos dan memamerkan bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Tentu," kata Sehun, meraih sebuah gelas tanpa berbalik. "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan melempar _Cocktail Molotov_ keluar dari jendelamu?"

Sehun perlahan-lahan mengalihkan pandangan dari rak-rak botol. "… Maaf?"

Begitu Sehun melihat wajah dari pria cantik tersebut, dia sangat syok dan seketika itu juga terdiam seribu bahasa, tak peduli dengan seberapa menakutkan ancaman yang ia berikan, wajah dari masalah itulah yang paling membuat Sehun terkesima. Tidak mungkin dia melupakan _dirinya_.

Dia menyandarkan tubuh, beranjak mendekat dan memandang tepat pada kedua manik Sehun, meniup anak-anak rambut bersurai pirang yang menutupi matanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Itulah apa yang akan terjadi pada bar milikmu yang berharga jika kau terus-terusan menolak untuk membayar perlindungan."

"Lu … Han?" ia tersedak, mengabaikan peringatan tersebut, matanya tampak begitu terbelalak sampai-sampai kelihatan seolah akan keluar dari kelopaknya. Gelas kosong di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun bergetar.

"Oh," ujar sang pemuda androgini, sedikit terkejut. "Kau jelas sekali mengenali diriku. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa namamu, _precious_?"

Ia gemetaran. "Namaku Sehun … tapi kau barangkali tidak akan mengingatku, dahulu aku-"

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Seorang bocah dari pinggir kota yang dahulu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi?" dia mengusap dagunya dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Sehun yang itu?"

Sehun mengangguk dan meneguk ludah lamat-lamat.

Lu Han mengulurkan tangan seraya tersenyum. "Aku 'seseorang yang lebih cantik' itu."

Rahang Sehun terjatuh. "Kau?"

"Aku. Aku yang akan menggantikan si 'Brengsek Buruk Rupa' di sisi kota ini."

"… Itu bukan caraku memanggilnya."

"Ups. Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Sehun menggeleng. Ini adalah pertemuan paling aneh seumur hidupnya.

"Omong-omong," Lu Han melanjutkan dengan cengiran. "Aku di sini untuk sedikit memberikanmu pengingat."

Dia secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari atas bangku dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Sehun bergidik terkejut, secara insting meraih benda apapun yang berada di dekatnya, yang secara kebetulan merupakan sebotol _tequilla_ mahal dengan rasa stroberi. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk menyerang, siap untuk melakukan apa yang seringkali dilihatnya di dalam film, menghancurkan botol dan menggunakan bagian pecahannya sebagai senjata.

Tapi alih-alih demikian Lu Han malah tertawa, memegangi perutnya. Sehun berdiri dengan kebingungan sementara (calon) penyerangnya mengusap air mata yang muncul di pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali duduk di balik meja _counter_ dan meletakkan pisau miliknya di atas permukaan meja. Kedua bahu Sehun kembali rileks, tapi dia tetap menggenggam erat leher botol hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," Lu Han akhirnya bersuara. "Terlebih lagi ketika kau akan melawanku dengan sebuah botol."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alis. "… Benarkah?"

"Benar. Aku lebih suka berkelahi dengan senjata api."

"Baiklah …" Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain daripada mengiyakan, menduga-duga jika ini adalah salah satu taktik Lu Han untuk membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dalam melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi begitu kembali meletakkan botol, Lu Han tidak banyak bergerak selain daripada melipat kedua lengan di atas meja _counter_. Alhasil ia membuka minuman tersebut dan menuangkan segelas untuk Lu Han sementara tetap memandangi pria itu.

"Tolong berikan sedikit jeruk nipis," Lu Han menambahkan, dan menyerahkan pisaunya kepada Sehun, yang awalnya hampir saja membuat dirinya melompat terkejut tapi pada akhirnya tetap ia terima. Lu Han tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana Sehun si kecil dari pinggiran kota berhasil terlibat dengan sindikat dari China?"

Sehun bertemu pandang dengannya tapi memilih untuk tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana _denganmu_? Kau dahulu adalah murid yang baik. Ibuku seringkali berkata kepadaku untuk mencontoh jejakmu."

Pada dasarnya Lu Han juga mengabaikan pertanyaan itu karena ia malah bersenandung. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu omong-omong? Bukankah kalian hanya tinggal berdua saja?" dia akhirnya bertanya.

"Dia sedang sekarat." Sehun menjawab dengan terus terang.

"Oh. Baiklah, itu menyedihkan."

"Ya, aku rasa." Pisau tersebut bertubrukan dengan talenan kayu, memecahkan keheningan.

Sementara Sehun memotong jeruk nipis, dia mulai merasa penasaran. "Jadi apakah kau sejago itu?"

"Hmm?" gumam Lu Han.

"Kau ini jelas-jelas seorang mafia China yang memiliki banyak peranan besar sekarang … Apakah kau memang begitu mematikan sampai-sampai kau bisa membunuh seorang bahkan tanpa pisau sekalipun?"

Lu Han tertawa lagi. "Aku rasa begitu. Tapi lebih dikarenakan aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi denganmu. Atau mengancammu." Ia meraih sodoran gelas dari Sehun yang meluncur di atas meja dengan gesit. Diteguknya minuman tersebut sebelum diberikan sedikit perasan jeruk nipis.

Sehun menelengkan kepala. "Mengapa? Bukankah sudah menjadi pekerjaanmu untuk mengancam orang? Menghasilkan uang sebanyak yang kau bisa untuk atasan-atasanmu?"

"Mungkin," ia tersenyum. "Itu terasa cukup menyenangkan dahulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku sudah lelah dengan seluruh rangkaian permainan ini. Aku ingin keluar."

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan meski pekerjaanmu saat ini sedang diawasi oleh atasanmu sekalipun?"

Dia bersenandung dengan lembut. " _Something like that … Plus, we have a history_."

"Begitu … Kau sudah sangat berubah, Lu Han."

"Ya, kau tidak bisa menjadi muda dan naif selamanya … _Well_ ," ia berkata sebelum turun dari bangku. "Anggap dirimu sudah aku peringati." Dia kemudian berbalik sambil menghempas surai keemasan miliknya, kedua matanya menangkap pancaran cahaya lampu.

Sesuatu menyelimuti diri Sehun tak lama berselang kemudian, sesuatu yang datang dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang sangat asing dan aneh. Benar-benar sosok yang tidak dia kenali, tapi untuk beberapa alasan di waktu yang bersamaan, terasa sangat familier. Dia semestinya tetap bungkam. Namun, Sehun bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang mengikuti apa kata hati. Ia hidup dengan mengikuti impulsnya.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi berbahaya!" dia berseru. Begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, buru-buru ditutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan.

Lu Han kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Kau bisa menyimpan pisau itu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Oh Sehun."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **[T/N]**

Baekhyun masih terus berusaha untuk menggoda Chanyeol hahaha 8 ') Maklumi ya, Chanyeol masih malu-malu meong. Nanti juga ada waktunya sendiri kok huehehehe.

Omong-omong, _yeay_! Lu Han muncul! Sedikit informasi, Lu Han gak bekerja untuk sindikat keluarga Byun ya. Dia bekerja di bawah atasan yang berbeda.

Semoga suka _chapter_ ini. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa tinggalin sedikit jejak!

 _See you next week_!


End file.
